The Kitsune Chronicles
by NovaBurst88
Summary: Basically, this story is one of my own creation that is based on the idea of Past lives and Reincarnation into the present. The story is about a trio of friends who all get thrown together in the present and they slowly begin to realize that they are all reincarnations of their past selves and their history is going to repeat itself.


Page | 70

 **Prologue**

 _It was a crisp and clear autumn night, suddenly, the blissful silence was broken by the sounds of running feet and frantic voices._ _ **"Hurry up Emerald, or the fools will catch us, what's wrong with you?"**_ _A frantic female's voice said, that sounded harsh and cruel._

" _ **I'm coming Skylar, but the fools struck my ankle with an arrow."**_ _Another female voice answered, this one was gentler then the first one but also had a very dark and dangerous edge to it._

" _ **Will you both be quiet? The fools are gaining on us and Skylar if I hear you demand Emerald to move any faster, I will make you wish you were never born. Is that clear?"**_ _A male voice spoke, his voice becoming icy and deadly near the end. The one female named Skylar shuddered, then gulped nervously._ _ **"Yes it's perfectly clear boss, my apologies Emerald. I was speaking out**_ _ **of carelessness."**_

_The second female named Emerald answered_ _ **"do not worry about it Skylar, I completely understand. And Yoru darling? Please don't kill Skylar, we need her expertise of rangering and combative skills to get out of this mess with the Southern lord's jewels."**_

 _The young male named Yoru just growled in annoyance, then sighed_ _ **"Of course my love, I'll let her live for now. Afterall, if I didn't we would no longer be called the Chaos Trio."**_

 _Emerald just chuckled then kept running until she reached a dead end._ _ **"What's this? I thought this was a clear trail?"**_ _Emerald said as she begun to slide to a halt. Yoru was close behind her and had to slide to a quick stop followed by Skylar._ _ **"Dammit, the fools are smarter then I thought."**_ _Yoru growled. The three demons were completely trapped and knew it, so they turned around to face their pursuers head on with no fear._

" _ **Finally we have you, the legendary Chaos Trio. You three have caused our lord enough grief and now you shall pay for your crimes, with your lives."**_ _The leader of the palace guards said. The three demons just stood their ground as the leader was signalling the archers to take aim. Just as the arrows were let loose, the demon Yoru just smirked and made one last declaration_ _ **"You may have gotten us this time you pathetic fools, but we will be back. Not even death itself will stop us. The Chaos Trio, will be reincarnated once again. And no one will be able to stop us."**_ _Yoru finished, just as the arrows pierced his body as well as Skylar's and Emerald's._

 _Once the three demons were dead, the leader said_ _ **"You will never be reincarnated again, I swear it to you"**_ _He said as he cut off their heads, and prepared their bodies for purification._ _ **"Never again, will The Chaos Trio walk this earth now or in the future."**_ _He finished, just as the priests from the palace came up and begun to purify The Chaos Trio's bodies, before burying them, and sealing their graves._

 _Little did the leader know, The Chaos Trio's souls had already departed from their bodies and had escaped to the heavens, only to be born inside three children that had yet to be born into this world over 2000 years later._

 **Chapter #1: Twisted Fate.**

 **The Kitsune Chronicles.**

 **By: Yvonne**

It was a clear starry night when a young woman of 21 was out walking like she did every night. A sudden chill crawled up her spine. The young woman turned around, but saw nothing, **Weird** she thought, and then continued on her way. As she was entering the park near her home the chill returned. This time she knew she wasn't alone.

 **Great** she thought **, now I'm screwed** she finished her last thought as a chorus of voices entered the clearing, blocking her way. **Dammit, now what am I going to do?** She soon found herself surrounded by a group of drunk men a couple years older then her.

"Well, well what do we have here?" the biggest of them said. He was about 23 and 210 lbs and looked to be the leader.

"Dammit" she cussed silently then the group of drunks closed in on her, blocking any exits or escape routes.

"What's your name sweetheart hmmm?" another guy said. He was a lot skinnier then the first one and a lot lankier.

The girl let out a soft hiss, but answered confidently "Names' Eve scumbag, who the hell are you?" she was shaking like a leaf, though she kept her composure and stood her ground.

The men snickered "Quite the mouth on you huh?" said another one, he was about mid-way between the first two men in weight and size.

The girl growled, "You heard me", again the men chuckled then advanced closer.

"Now, now that's a bit rude don't you think? I think you need to be taught a lesson, isn't that right boys?" it was the leader again.

The girl automatically moved into a fighting stance, trying to be prepared for anything. As the men moved in to attack, there was a sudden flash of silver across the girl's vision **silver?** was all she managed to think before she was suddenly lifted off the ground and carried in a pair of strong arms, that were as dark as mahogany. She glanced up at her saviour. **Wow, he's gorgeous!** she thought, the young man holding her could not have been any older then 19 or 20, he was tall and lean, but well muscled and had fox ears on his head and gorgeous silver hair, that looked like liquid moonlight flying threw the air.

"Who are you? And why did you save me?" she managed to say before her saviour placed a hand over her eyes.

" _There will be a time for answers, but not now. You've had a rough night, and need rest"_ his voice was rich as velvet and caressed the girls' face with the lightest touch.

Her last thought before she slipped into unconsciousness was **golden eyes, and a velvet voice.**

The young man glanced down at the girl in his arms and said softly, _"I'm sorry I took so long to find you, please forgive my incompetence. You don't know how long I've been waiting for you, how long I've searched for you, my life, my soul, my guardian angel, my Emerald."_

Then with the softest touch he leaped up to the girls' bedroom window and placed her gently onto her bed, almost as if he feared she'd break if he wasn't careful, like the finest china. Then, with one last soft peck on her forehead, so soft it was as if a feather were touching her delicate skin he departed, saying, _"I'll never leave you again, I swear it to you,"_ then he softly left her room, like a ghost on the wind.

The next day, when Eve woke up, her head was throbbing. "Uh….what happened to me last night? And how the hell did I get in my room? I was out walking, some scumbags came up to me…..then nothing, weird. Geez, my head kills, I feel like a Mack truck just hit me."

She got up and immediately the world begun to spin, "Whoa! Ok, let's not do that again" then everything came rushing back to her, the boy, his eyes, and how he held her ever so softly, like she was made of glass. **Who was he? And why'd he save me? And he said something…but what was it?** Her head suddenly felt like it was on fire and she collapsed. All of a sudden, it was like someone had hit the fast forward button on a theatrical movie, she saw a girl who looked exactly like her with silver hair and aquamarine coloured eyes, going through so much torture and pain, with a young looking male almost identical to herself but with golden eyes. "Who are you? Why are you showing me this?" Eve begun screaming at the strange women in confusion and sadness. Then as suddenly as the visions came, they stopped. When Eve became aware of her surroundings, she realized she was panting heavily on the cool tile floors in her bathroom. Slowly, she began to get up. As she approached her mirror on the vanity, things weren't the same, her shoulder length dark brown hair was now down to her waist and pure silver, her eyes that were once a deep brown were now a bright aquamarine, and her human ears were now replaced with a pair of fuzzy fox ears on top of her head. It took Eve a whole 3 minutes before her sudden changed appearance sunk in, then her mouth opened and a high-pitched terrified scream erupted from her throat.

"What happened to me?! I'm a freak!" the overwhelming shock finally became too much for Eve to handle and she fainted dead away. Before she hit the ground however, a pair of strong tanned arms wound around her waist and caught her.

"Eve? Eve are ya ok? Answer meh?" A panicked voice asked.

Eve only managed to register a pair of bright green eyes, and long dirty blonde hair and she asked weakly "Who are you?" before she passed out.

By the time Eve awoke again, the sun was already setting and she was once again in her bed. Without a second thought, she raced to the mirror in her bathroom to see if the silver hair, aquamarine eyes and fox ears were actually real, her normal shoulder length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes were the reflection that greeted her. Letting out a sigh of relief, Eve turned to return to her room and immediately begun spinning, **Ok, note to self: Do not do that again!** Before she hit the ground however a pair of tanned arms wound around her waist, securing her in place.

"Wow, I never thought someone who's been out fa' 4 hours, would be dumb enough ta get up so fast and run ta a mirror. Yur one strange chick, thas fer sure," A deep voice Eve did not recognize said.

As soon as her head stopped spinning, Eve turned around in the arms of her saviour and stared at a face she had never seen before. Then, realizing the awkward position she and this strange boy were in, Eve abruptly pulled away from his arms and felt suddenly cold even though her face felt like it was on fire. She made her way shakily over to her bed and sat down, the boy followed her. When she was seated and her cheeks were cooler, she turned to the boy, who saved her again and abruptly asked,

"Ok, who the hell are you and what are you doing in my room?" she stated, crossing her arms across her chest.

The boy seemed unfazed by her sudden abruptness, and leaned casually against her window sell. Then in a cool voice he answered without hesitation, "Names' Kai, Kai Harris. Me and ma family just moved here from Atlanta, Georgia."

Eve opened her mouth to make a retort, but stopped when Kai begun to speak again "An as fur me bein' in yur room? Well I was outside in the backyard when I heard a scream, and came over immediately. Yur door was open so I just walked in and ran up here in time ta catch ya, that's it."

Eve blushed, then realized another couple details Kai left out, "How'd you know my name?" she asked, for once Kai seemed uncomfortable.

" Just guessed s'all" he said, shrugging his shoulders, which Eve just noticed were quite broad and well built, her face burned again but she made herself speak and asked Kai blankly.

"Oh and one other thing? How do you know I've been out for 4 hours? Were you watching me?" She said, trying to make a joke out of the whole situation.

Once again, Kai looked uncomfortable then responded, shifting his weight from one foot to the other slightly "I caught ya and placed ya in yur bed, then stayed with ya till ya woke up…" He was silent, waiting for Eve's reaction and regretting it.

Eve paused for a moment, and then responded "So you've been in my room while I was unconscious this entire time am I correct?" Kai nodded hesitantly. Then Eve continued "Did you see me earlier?"

Kai looked perplexed for a moment then responded hesitantly, "What d'ya mean? 'Did I see ya', course I did I caught ya and saved ya from a concussion."

Eve stopped him with her hand, "I don't mean that, I mean did you see the freak I am?"

Kai looked surprised for a minute, then responded "freak? Yur not a freak at all, yur actually kinda cute."

Eve's face burned again but she made her voice cold and hard "You say I'm kinda cute, be serious Kai. I had silver hair, fox ears, fangs, and aquamarine eyes. You can't say I'm not a freak, because I am one!" Eve spat out, as tears began to fall down her face, she tried brushing them away furiously with little success.

Kai looked at her with a sad expression on his features then said "Yur no freak Eve and I'll make sure ya never feel like tha' again. Yur a shape shifter is all, a kitsune, thas not bein' a freak."

Eve stopped brushing her tears away and looked up at Kai, "I'm a what? A Kitsune? As in a fox demon?" Kai only nodded.

"I thought they were only a myth" Eve had stopped crying now, but was stunned at this new information.

"Well darlin'? Yur livin' proof demons ain't myths" He said lightly.

Eve just nodded dumbly, then snapped back to reality and said "But how can I be a demon? I'm human, this never happened before? What could cause this sudden change now? What could…" Eve stopped there and thought back to her crazy night, the night before the day she met Kai and started putting things together.

"Well, maybe ya just came of age or sometin" Kai said bringing Eve out of her musings.

"Why are you so ok with this Kai? Tell me?" Kai looked very uncomfortable all of a sudden, very uneasy, which bothered Eve more then anything else. Who was this boy? And why was he so ok with everything?

"Well….uh, look it's getting' late I better go ok? I'll see ya tomorrow." Kai said, fumbling a bit in his words, Eve picked up on that and grabbed Kai's wrist.

"Kai, what the hell is going on? Why are you so subdued all of a sudden? Why? Please tell me." She pleaded.

Kai hesitated, his wrist shaking a bit then he spoke in a flat tone, surprising Eve completely "Look Eve, things aren't always what they seem ta be ok? Sometimes people ain't who ya expect them ta be." Eve was confused.

"Kai….what? I don't understand?" before she could say anything else Kai spoke again.

"Yur not the only one who ain't human Eve; let's leave it at tha',"

Then he turned to see Eve's reaction to his words immediately regretting it, she looked like she had just been slapped. Her silver ears were out again and were dropping, and just as a silent tear escaped from her eye Kai caught it and apologized.

"Look, I'm sorry tha' was uncalled fer ok? I'll make it up to ya tomorrow, cool? Goodnigh'…Emerald" was all he said before he walked out Eve's bedroom door.

When she realized what he had said she spoke in a whisper "Emerald….how did he know my real name? Who is he?" Was her last thought before she went down the stairs to the kitchen. While Eve was in the kitchen, she begun to think about everything that had happened to her in the last 24 hours, her being a kitsune and now this strange new boy named Kai. **How is it possible that he knows so much about me, and I know so little about him?** As she was pondering this she didn't realize her ears and tail had popped out again until a sudden scream brought her out of her musings.

"Ahhhh! ...who are you? Where's Eve?" a voice screamed. Startled, Eve leaped 2 feet in the air then whipped around; her ears and tail sticking up to see who it was, immediately she regretted it, because there behind her was her best friend Arisa, she looked horrified of what was in front of her, she was disgusted with Eve, and she could see it. Finally, Eve tried to approach her and Arisa kept backing away.

"Ari please it's me, its Eve I know I look different but I'm still me."

Arisa just kept backing away, shaking her head "s…stay away from me, you, you monster!"

Eve stopped dead in her tracks and felt her eyes widen, she dropped her hands and sighed in defeat, letting her ears droop. "I'm sorry I'm such a monster, I'll leave then" she said, turning away and hopping out the window, tears streaming down her face.

Arisa recovered from the shock, and immediately felt horrible. "I can't believe I did such a thing, she's my best friend and I just called her a monster, what have I done? Eve…I'm so sorry" then she started to cry.

Meanwhile, Eve had taken off running through the forest. Blinded by her tears, she didn't realize where she was going till she ran smack into a solid mass.

" _Whoa slow down there, you don't want to get yourself killed do you?"_ __a velvety voice asked her, Eve's eyes widened and she looked up into the face of her saviour, smiling down at her. He noticed she had been crying, and immediately picked her up and carried her over to a river nearby, where he sat her down and immediately cupped her cheeks and made her look at him in the eyes.

" _What happened sweetie? Why are you crying? An angel should never cry."_

Eve sniffled, and felt her cheeks reddening "My best friend, just called me a monster because she saw me like this….like this freak of nature" immediately she dissolved into fresh tears as the young man crouched on the ground in front of her and began brushing her tears away. Soon he opened his mouth and spoke in his velvety voice and said _"Freak? My dear, you are no freak. You're a goddess in the flesh; your friend must have been shocked is all"_ __

Eve pushed his fingers away and stood up abruptly and said, her voice shaking horribly.

"I'm no goddess, I'm a monster just like Arisa said, nothing else!" as she tried to run away the stranger grabbed her and held her to his chest.

Firmly he spoke _"No Eve, you're not a monster. I wish I could've been here for you sooner, but could not because of….complications"_ __Eve tried pushing away but gave up and just went limp in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. _"You are not a monster; it's just that fate has decided to twist your life again. Even though it's hard now, your twisted fate brought you back to me. I couldn't be happier because you mean everything to me. You're my world, my life, my Emerald."_

Eve was stunned so much by his words, that she stopped crying. "How do you know who I am?" she asked him.

He looked uncomfortable for a moment then recovered and said _"How do I know who you are? I know because you are my other half. It would be foolish for me not to know you. Now, let's go back to your home and get you some rest."_ Before she could react, he placed his cool hand over her eyes and whispered, _"Sleep now my angel and you will be back in the warmth and comfort of your own home before you know it. Your friend will come around, just give her time. I love you, remember that."_

With that said, he hopped up into her room, and saw Arisa slumped over Eves' bed. He smiled and said to the unconscious Eve in his arms _"See love, I told you so."_ Then he placed her gently in to her bed and covered Arisa up with a blanket. _"I will see you both tomorrow girls, good night."_ __With that said he leapt out of Eve's bedroom window and landed silently on the ground.

"Take it easy Sweetie." Kai said and then he headed toward his house.

 **Chapter #2: Acceptance and a College Nightmare.**

A few hours later, Arisa begun to stir and the blanket fell off her shoulders. When she awoke it was dusk, the sky a ruby red. She realized someone had placed a blanket over her which was now on the floor next to her and wondered, "Who put this blanket over me? Oh well, it doesn't matter. I hope Eve can forgive me for the horrible things I said to her." Almost as if she had heard her, Eve begun to stir and wake up.

"Dammit, I have got to stop letting him do that to me." Eve said, remembering the stranger's touch.

As she begun to get up she noticed something else, a pair of tan hands resting beside her that all of a sudden shot out, grasping her own pale hands, trembling. Eve was still slightly dazed as she begun to focus on the hands on her own and tried to place them to someone she knew. Finally, after a couple minutes Eve's recent memories all came flooding back, and with them, the pain she felt. Realizing who the hands belonged too, Eve immediately turned to face her best friend Arisa, her eyes anxious. She tried to remove her hands from Arisa's with little success. She could already feel the tears building, even before Arisa spoke, her voice soft and pleading.

"Eve please, I'm so sorry for the horrible things I said to you. Please, Please forgive me?"

Eve tried to ignore her best friends' pleas but could not.

"Why are you apologizing Ari? You're right. I am a monster, a freak of nature." Then she begun to cry, and struggled again to get loose, but Arisa held her hands firmly.

"No Eve, no you're not a monster. You're my best friend no matter what you look like. Please forgive me? I was wrong to say such horrible things to you, I'm so sorry, forgive me please?"

Eve tried to fight her friend more, but failed. As more tears threatened to fall, she desperately tried to block out her friend's pleas, but gave in. Collapsing into a fresh wave of tears, she wrenched her hands loose and threw her arms around Arisa's neck and said, her voice trembling. "Oh Ari, of course I forgive you. You're my best friend, almost like my sister, I could never remain mad at you. Never!" Arisa wrapped her arms around Eve and whispered, her own tears falling.

"Thank you Eve, Thank you".

After both girls cried themselves out, both looked at each other and smiled, then begun to laugh with each other happily.

"So Eve? What exactly happened to you, to make you turn all kitsune?" Arisa asked her friend curiously.

Eve hesitated, and then spoke "I'm not exactly sure how it happened Ari. But you're not disgusted with me? Even though I'm not human? At least not anymore."

Arisa looked at her friend perplexed and said "Are you kidding me? I love you no matter what you look like Eve; you're my best friend in the whole world. Why would I be disgusted with you, just because you turn into a silver fox?"

Eve pondered that for a moment, then said "But earlier you looked like I was something out of a nightmare" she said, her ears dropping again.

Arisa bowed her head then responded " To be honest, it was more the shock of seeing you like that then anything else that caused my reaction" Eve nodded.

"And I'm truly sorry about that Eve. I really am" Arisa said, looking at her friend to see her reaction.

Eve thought about her friend's words for a few moments then nodded, asserting that she understood Arisa's reaction earlier. Then smiling she said "I'm glad that's all it was, but you sure your ok with this? Me being a fox and all? I don't want to lose you".

Arisa smiled at her friend's expression, then said assuringly "Eve, I love you no matter what you turn into, and I always will. I am completely ok with this new you."

Sighing in relief, Eve responded "That's a relief. I don't think I could handle losing you for any reason. You're my best friend, like my sister in a way I guess" Arisa nodded.

"So what exactly happened last night? You left us at Maria's then headed home on your own, I was pretty worried." Arisa said

Eve nodded and apologized, "Sorry Ari."

Then Eve begun to launch into the story of the last 24 hours of her life, not missing anything. "Well it was pretty crazy, these guys caught up to me in the park and they were all drunk. They could not have been more than two years older than us. All of them started to surround me. I would have been in trouble I guess if this guy had not saved me. He was like a dream come true. He had silver hair the colour of liquid moon light, fangs, claws and golden eyes. He must have been a kitsune I guess, and only looked about 19 or 20. He took me out of there in a flash of silver and was carrying me as if I weighed nothing, but he was very careful with me, almost like he was afraid I would break or something. Anyway, I tried to ask him why he saved me and who he was, but all he whispered was ' _There will be time for answers later, right know we need to get you home so you can get some rest'_ and placed his hand over my eyes. I don't remember anything else after that really, until I woke up after having this nightmare about some girl who looked just like me with silver hair, ears, tail, claws, fangs and aquamarine coloured eyes."

"I realized then I was on my bathroom floor, and got up to assess the damage, and looked into my mirror where the same girl from my nightmare was looking back at me. I freaked out, and fainted. I would have had a concussion except for Kai who caught me before I hit the ground, that's about it really."

Eve looked at her friends horrified expression, and begun to worry for her friend's safety, "Ari? Are you ok?" She said waving her hand in front of Arisa's face.

Snapping out of her daze Arisa responded "Wow that is some crazy story Eve. I'm glad you're ok though."

Eve was stunned, "You mean you believe me?" Arisa just nodded.

"I thought you'd think I was crazy or something to be honest" Eve said.

Arisa just shook her head "Naw, I believe you Eve. I mean after what I saw this morning? Ya I believe you, I'm just glad those drunks didn't get you." Eve only nodded.

"So tell me more about this Kai kid, did he do anything improper to you? Because if he did..." Arisa just cracked her knuckles, causing Eve to laugh lightly.

"No, No...He just saved me from a concussion" She said, then blushed.

Arisa noticed her friend's flushed cheeks but didn't say anything, so Eve continued "want me to be honest? I don't really know much about him, except that he and his family just moved here from Atlanta, Georgia. That's it; he's a mysterious boy alright. He seemed completely ok with me being a kitsune right in front of him; almost like he knew before I did. It was sort of like he knew me. I dunno how though, I've never met him in my life before, until this morning that is." Eve frowned a bit at these last troubling thoughts then looked at Arisa.

"What do you think Ari? Ari?" Eve questioned, her friend seemed to be very worried all of a sudden, and a bit tense. "Ari?" Eve tried again, with no luck.

Arisa shook her head and realized Eve was looking at her with concern, "It's ok Eve, I'm fine. But, I dunno if I like this kid Kai, from what you've told me. I think he's hiding something I just don't know what, but I bet it's big, I'll bet it's real big" Eve only nodded, agreeing with her friend's assessment of the mysterious boy named Kai Harris.

Both girls began pondering about Kai Harris, when Eve caught sight of her alarm clock, and realized the time. "Oh my god! It's 7:30am? We've been talking all night and now we're gunna be late for school!"

Arisa jumped at Eve's sudden outburst, then glanced at the clock and saw she was telling the truth "Oh shit! Your right! Crap we've gotta go! Dammit I left my uniform at mom and dad's!"

As both girls were running around trying to get ready for school they didn't realize they were being watched. _"Heh Heh, I finally found you Emerald, and this time you will be mine. An nothing Yoru does is going to change that; you belong to me and me alone. I'll see you soon my beautiful princess, very soon Heh Heh"_ A dark voice chuckled then disappeared on the wind.

Eve stopped her panicked dashing for a minute then glanced toward her bedroom window and shivered. **I could've sworn there was someone there a few minutes ago. Ugh...I'm terrified even though I don't know why** she thought just before Arisas' shrill voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Eve we gotta go! Or Mr. Warrens is going to kill us! Why are you looking out the window? Come on we gotta go!" Arisa screamed.

Eve felt her eyes widen and screamed "Oh shit your right! Dammit we gotta book!" Then she finished grabbing her stuff and raced out the door, only to be greeted by a familiar face. Kai was in front of her house on a motorcycle, grinning like a little boy "Well hello ladies, need a ride?" He spoke indicating his bike.

Both girls looked sceptical for a few minutes then Kai said his voice casual and light "Well, ya both could try runnin' and be late fur first period, or ya can take me up on ma offer. It's yur choice" He said then begun whistling a cheery tune.

Eve growled, then grabbed Arisa's arm and dragged her over to Kai's motorcycle.

"Give us the damn helmets," She demanded.

Kai smirked then responded, "knew yad see it ma way, hop on girls it's big enough for all three of us" Eve just glowered at the boy, and grabbed Arisa's arm again.

"Come on Ari, we need to get to first period ASAP. Hopefully the community college isn't too far away on this thing" She spoke, scrutinizing Kai's motorcycle shrewdly.

Arisa looked at her friend's pissed off face, and then shivered. Sure, Eve was pretty laid back and a great friend, but if she got pissed off at anything, look out. She just nodded dumbly, and knew there was no room to argue when Eve looked like that. So, she hopped onto the back of the motorcycle, behind Eve without any complaint even though she was very uncomfortable with 3 people riding a 2 person motorcycle.

"Sorry ladies, were gunna need ta get pretty cozy for this ta work, hang on" Kai begun to rev the engine, then took off like a rocket. Both girls instinctively wrapped their arms around Kai and each other tightly so they would not fall off as he begun weaving threw traffic effortlessly. Both girls let out a terrified whimper as Kai cut off a huge Mack truck, and heard him laugh as the driver honked his horn angrily. As soon as Kai began to slow down both girls opened their eyes, and saw that they had indeed made it to school on time and still had 5 minutes to spare before their class begun.

"Told ya I'd get us here quick, didn' I? " Kai asked a bit smugly.

Both girls threw him murderous looks, as Eve snapped at him "Are you nuts? You could've gotten us killed and yourself. You no good thug!"

Then she pried herself loose from Kai's waist with a fair amount of effort, because she was clinging so tightly too him, then checked on Arisa. "Ari are you ok?" Arisa just whimpered a bit then pried herself loose from her friend.

Kai looked unfazed by Eve's angry outburst and just gave a nonchalant shrug. "Meh, it's no big deal right? I got ya guys here on time didn' I? So it's s'all good" He chuckled as Eve sent him another murderous look.

"Your crazy! You stupid punk" Eve shouted

Kai gave her a cocky smirk, and then said "Love ya too darlin" then snickered and winked at Eve. She could feel her cheeks redden as she looked at Kai as he turned and walked away toward the school building, his dirty blonde hair windblown and his bright green eyes dancing. Shaking her head she thought to herself **Ugh...he is such a prick! He was so sweet earlier now he's a complete asshole! Why am I blushing? I can't be falling for this clown can I?** Eve felt her cheeks redden again as she turned and started for the front doors of the building, Arisa at her side. **I have to admit though; he is cute** Eve's eyes widened as she realized what she just thought "Ughh! This is ridiculous!" she burst out, startling Arisa. Quickening her pace, Eve headed for the door and pushed past Kai, her face red when she entered the college.

Kai just laughed "Ha ha! Thas great, ha ha!" then he shifted by Eve snickering. Eve just growled after his retreating form as Arisa came up beside her.

"Eve...you ok? Don't let that prick get to you ok?" She spoke.

Eve turned on her friend, then snapped back harshly "He's not !" then regretted it, as she saw Arisa wince. "Sigh...I'm sorry Ari ok? I didn't mean it. He just really bugs me is all ok?"

Arisa only nodded "its ok I know you didn't mean to snap at me" Eve smiled at her friend and took a good look at her. Arisa was very pretty, with tanned skin that looked flawless under the artificial lights. She had waist length Black hair as dark as midnight, that looked like silk. She had bright blue aqua coloured eyes, framed by dark lashes that brushed her skin like a feather every time she blinked, and was built athletically with a slim appearance and well tapered arms. She was about 5"2' and was the most popular girl at school, though she never realized it. Eve smiled; this was her best friend, ever since they were children. Both had been through so much together, but still kept their friendship strong.

"Come on Eve lets go, before Mr. Warrens gives us detention for being late, even though Kai gave us a 5 minute head start." Arisa said.

Eve just sighed then agreed "Ok, coming Ari!"

Both girls headed off to class. Just before they entered first period, Eve caught sight of herself in a mirror. She was pretty she guessed, she had shoulder length dark brown hair, shot through with red and natural blonde highlights, her skin a pale olive colour that looked soft under the artificial lights of the school. She was built athletically like Arisa but not nearly as fit, and had a slim appearance. She stood about 5"9' and towered over her best friend, and had dark brown eyes, pretty average looking. Eve sighed then followed her friend Arisa into class where they were greeted by the stern face of their first period teacher Mr. Warrens.

"Well, ladies do you have anything to say for yourselves hmmm?" Mr. Warrens asked.

Eve blinked and looked at the clock, they weren't late were they? No it looked like they were right on time. "Oh come on Mr. Warrens the bell only rung a minute before we walked in, we aren't late we're right on time" Arisa said.

"That may be, Ms. Evans but I expect my students to be in their seats before the bell rings ready to start class right away, not doodling out in the halls till the bell rings. Now take your seats!"

Arisa just nodded, "Come on Eve, let's sit down. Before Mr. Warrens blows a gasket."

Mr. Warrens face turned a strange purplish colour at Arisa's comment but said nothing. As both girls took their seats, Eve found herself taking a good look at Mr. Warrens. He was an average looking man with short sandy hair; shot through with silver and white. He was about 5"4' and had a husky build to him, he was in his mid 40s early 50s Eve guessed, a very average human being. Her mind began to wander, as she looked out the window not paying much attention to the lesson on Psychology Mr. Warrens was teaching, until she heard his voice say, "What are you doing here young man? Can I help you?"

It was obvious Mr. Warrens had not liked the interruption during his lesson Eve mused.

"Ya, I just transferred here and was told ta come here fer first period. Sorry about da interruption" A cool voice said with a slight tone of smugness.

All the girl's in Eve's class let out little gasps, and the whispering began "He's sooo hot"

"I know right?"

Eve just ignored the others until one thing caught her attention "I especially love his wildish dirty blonde hair. But his green eyes are to die for!" squealed a girl next to Eve.

It took Eve a couple minutes to register that comment, then it hit her "Oh no...Oh hell no" She growled out, then turned around and met the smirking face of Kai Harrison.

Kai caught Eve looking at him, and winked, smugness exuding off him from every inch of his body. Eve felt her face get hot and her temper begin to flare.

 **You've got to be kidding me! This punk is in my class? Oh hell no, why is it that all the god's above are conspiring against me?** She thought, letting her temper flare some more.

Kai's smirk vanished as he sensed Eve's mood change and saw her ears and tail begin to pop out as her demonic form started making itself known.

Mr. Warrens was saying something about _'time wasters, and rotten kids'_ but Kai ignored him and just said "Ya sure, Mr. Warrens. I'll go sit ova there if ya dun't mind" He spoke, as he begun to make his way over to the empty seat next to Eve, ignoring the angry whispers and spluttering Mr. Warrens.

As he sat down, he grabbed Eve's hand under the table just as she shot him a murderous look and said, "Be pissed at me all ya like, but right know yur ears and tail are popping out and I dun't think ya want yur classmates to see the new you am I right?" His voice low as he leaned in close to Eve's ear.

Eve seemed to realize what he said was true and panicked a bit "Dammit what do I do? I'm too pissed off at you right know to relax!" she hissed.

Kai just shot her a dangerous look and hissed "Try, or I'm gunna tell everyone what ya are got it?" He threatened darkly.

Eve shivered but nodded and forced her temper down with a great amount of effort as Kai was holding her hand under the table and had not let go since he sat down. Eve snatched her hand away from Kai, with a quiet growl, and began focusing on calming down. Finally, she felt her muscles relax and the tension leave her body at least temporarily, because the object of her anger still sat next to her stubbornly.

"You know you don't have to stay put now, I'm fine, so leave" She growled.

Kai just gave her a cocky smirk and said coolly. "Nah I dun't think I will, I'm quite happy ta stay put thank ya very much, and I think I will" He said smirking again.

Eve growled then turned her back on him, pointedly staring at the front of the class, ignoring Kai's very presence. He just shrugged off Eve's cold shoulder and let his mind wander, because he already knew the lecture Mr. Warrens was giving word for word.

 **Chapter#3: Lunchroom Pandemonium.**

After first period was over, Eve continued on to her next few classes. Much to her dismay, Kai was in every single one of them.

Finally, after her last morning class Eve had enough, she turned on Kai and Arisa and asked pointedly "Ok Kai, what's the deal? Are you stalking me or something? Or are you trying to drive me nuts! Because I would really like to know!" She said hotly. Arisa grimaced at Eve's temper, and Kai just looked at her calmly.

"Be careful or yur ears an tail will pop out again. And I didn' do this on purpose kay? It just sorta happened that I got the same schedule as you an Arisa here" he said nonchalantly, nodding at Arisa.

"So it's not stalking, it's just goin' ta class, no big deal" He said with a shrug.

Eve just growled and said sarcastically, "I'm sure it is, come on I'm hungry!" then she turned and marched off to the cafe.

Arisa sighed then looked at Kai "You really pissed her off, you know. I'm not a violent person, but if this mood of hers persists, I will personally skin you alive! Got it?" she growled.

Kai smirked and was about to retort to Arisas' threat with one of his own but caught himself. Her eyes had been glowing green just moments before, and now he was speechless so he just nodded dumbly.

"Good, now let's go before Eve tears her way through the entire Cafeteria ok?" then with a little flick of her hair she was off after Eve.

Kai followed silently, his thoughts chaotic. **She can't be the one can she? I mean Emerald loved her to death and she died to save Emerald and myself from the hunters. Emerald was never the same again; it was like she lost half her soul. I thought she was gone from this dimension for good? The priests were very thorough with destroying her remains so she could not be reincarnated.** Then he chuckled darkly and thought **well damn, I guess they were wrong and didn't do things properly. Heh heh, welcome back Skylar, welcome back. I know Emerald has missed you terribly and so have I. It'll be good to have the old gang back together** then Kai followed her into the cafeteria, with a dark smirk on his face.

Eve was about halfway through the cafeteria when Kai and Arisa caught up to her. "What took you guy's so long? I was getting kinda worried you too started a fist fight or something" she said. Her mood seemed to have improved, much to Arisas' relief and pleasure.

"You feel better Eve? That's good then, I'll drag the brat her over to the salad bar and grab something quick ok? You just go find us a seat cool?" Arisa asked

Eve just nodded and replied "Sure, make sure you hurt him a bit for me ok Ari?" Both girls just laughed

"Ok, I will. Come on you." She said coldly to Kai.

"Whateva princess, les go" was his reply.

Arisa felt her jaw snap shut tightly at the _'princess'_ comment but let it slide. Eve just looked at Arisa and laughed, because she was giving Eve a pleading look, begging her to not leave them alone. Eve laughed again and turned to find a table, when she smacked into a solid mass and let her food drop. "Ow...I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going are you ok?" She asked the stranger she had just knocked over.

Eve had just recovered enough to look at the person she ran into to ask if they were ok again and instantly regretted it. There in front of her was the school slut, and head cheerleader Keriko Kusama. Keriko was a petite girl, who latched onto any guy she thought looked remotely attractive, and bended them to her will. She was a very beautiful looking girl Eve thought, but was a monster in sheep's clothing. Anyone she didn't like was tormented mercilessly, and treated like scum. Keriko had long blonde hair that reached her waist and piercing purple eyes. She was about 5"0'and weighed next to nothing. The girl looked like a fashion magazine model, and knew it. Unlike Arisa though, Keriko was very conceded and manipulative. Her favourite target to terrorize was Eve, and she knew that her revenge for being knocked over would come any minute.

 **Great** Eve thought. **Nice going girl, you just started school again last week after summer vacation, and already have gotten into some serious trouble.**

Arisa was in the line when she looked up and saw who Eve had walked into, her face paled and she whispered "Oh no, anyone but her."

Kai, who was in front of Arisa noticed her fear and glanced over to where Eve was. There in front of her was a very slim female who looked about 2 or 3 inches shorter then Eve, he noticed she did not look happy."What's da deal with dis chick huh Arisa? Do Eve and her have some issues or sometin'?" he asked.

Arisa just shook her head, then responded trying to keep her voice even "That's Keriko Kusama, the most popular girl in school. She's the head cheerleader of our team and also is the school slut. She and Eve used to be friends, but when Eve told her she liked this guy, Keriko immediately sunk her claws into him. She turned him against Eve, whom he had been friends with since high school and made him break Eve's heart."

"She swore she'd never let herself fall for another guy ever again, because she knew Keriko would steal him away. She's never forgiven her, and Keriko makes a point of torturing her any chance she gets. This might get ugly, their like mortal enemies now."

Kai only nodded, and then narrowed his eyes at the blonde girl who had hurt Eve and let out a quiet snarl, or so he thought. Arisa looked at him perplexed.

"Did you just snarl? That's crazy; it sounded like a real wild animal for a second" she asked.

Kai did not remove his eyes from the two girls on the floor.

"I dun't know what yur talkin' bout Skylar. I didn' snarl" Kai said dangerously

Arisa just looked at him sceptically and said "uh huh sure you didn't...wait? What did you call me just now?" She asked him.

Kai ignored her and narrowed his eyes some more as he watched the two girls on the floor in front of him get up. Arisa was about to yell at him, but saw his focus and immediately turned to see them both getting up, Eve looking calm and Keriko looking like she could kill someone.

As soon as both girls were on their feet Arisa noticed something for the first time, the entire Cafeteria had gone completely silent, and every head in the cafe was turned to the two girls on their feet in the middle of the cafeteria, tensed for anything. Arisa just shivered slightly at how eerie everything felt as the two girls stared each other down, neither one moving a muscle. Things were going to get ugly for sure now, Arisa was positive. She turned to watch how things would unfold between Eve and her former best friend turned mortal enemy, anxiety coming off her in droves."Oh Eve please be careful, she may be small but she fights dirty. You and I both know that" Arisa whispered anxiously.

Kai could sense Arisa's distress and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to soothe her, soon enough Arisa began to relax, but still remained tense. Things were going to get nasty soon. It was plainly obvious.

"I just hope I can control maself, so I dun't kill tha skank fur hurtin' Eve at all, kami give me strength" he prayed silently.

After an eternity it seemed Keriko finally made a move, Eve copied her. Then she spoke her velvety voice turning acidic and deadly. "Watch where you're going freakoid, I don't want your nerd to rub off on me. You could've made me ruin my new outfit."

Eve took a deep breath and calmly retorted "I'm sorry Keri, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and didn't see you down there. Are you ok?" She spoke with fake sincerity.

Keriko's face turned red and she snapped "Shut the hell up! It's not my fault you're a freak of nature that nobody wants around! You should just go drop dead and save everyone the trouble of looking at your ugly face!" her voice slicing Eve up into bits and pieces.

Eve grimaced at Kerikos' _'freak'_ comment, because she already knew that was true, I mean come on? How many normal people did she know that turned into mythological beings? Not many that was for sure. But, it was Kerikos' _'Nobody wants you around'_ comment that stung the most because she knew that too. Her own parent's left her as a child and left her to fend for herself in the streets. If it weren't for Arisa finding her while walking with her own mother, lying in a gutter coughing up blood, she would be a goner. Eve knew that, she owed Arisa and her family so much, even more now a days.

The Evans family helped her get back on her feet and raised her like their own daughter, both even helped her get her house she shared mostly with Arisa, even though Arisa still lived at home. Most of the time she was alone in the house, and always felt like she was being watched. Eve shook herself out of her musings and looked up into Kerikos' smug face. God, she hated this girl. After regaining her composure, Eve looked directly back into Kerikos' smug face and saw the smugness vanish within minutes as she took in Eve's own face. The girl actually looked a bit scared, Eve laughed darkly too herself.

"Well, that all you know how to say? Eh Keri?" Queried Eve, Keriko looked scared at Eve's murderous tone, and cringed.

Eve just ignored her and continued on "You may be right about me not being wanted by anyone, but at least I don't go around doing the splits, and tricks all over town, just to make people like me. I'm not a pathetic little slut whose daddy couldn't control himself and decided to make me his new toy. Right Keri? I don't even know my parents never have and never will, heck if I saw them today I dunno what I'd do. I might just slit their throats, leaving them to bleed to death, agonizingly slowly. Just to let them know a speck of my pain." Eve said darkly.

Keriko just shivered violently at the malice in Eve's voice "I...I don't know what you're talking about Eve. My parents love me and so does everyone else...Y...You've got no one and I have everyone. S...So I'm superior too you in everything" spurted Keriko, she was absolutely terrified.

Keriko had never seen this dark and deadly side to Eve before. Eve had always been so timid and quiet, an easy target for torment, now she was a completely different person. Keriko tried to get her voice to work, but failed. She was just too terrified.

Eve smirked coldly in triumph at Kerikos' obvious terror and spoke her voice cold.

"What's wrong Keriko? Got nothing to say? I'm not surprised, you've always been a coward every since we were kids. I can't believe I let you get under my skin...your nothing but a snivelling child, who throws tantrums when she doesn't get her way and kicks people while their down. You disgust me" Eve growled out viciously. Then she suddenly felt an odd surge of energy begin to rise into her heart, power like she'd never felt before and she loved it. She began to chuckle darkly, feeling weightless.

Kai sensed Eve's sudden flare of violent energy, dripping with hate and malice. Everyone around him began shivering and whimpering. They had never seen Eve like this before.

Arisa was too terrified of Eve to move.

"What's gotten into her? Eve what happened to you?" She begun to debate whether or not she should do something to try and calm Eve down when she felt a movement come from beside her. As she registered that Kai had been right at her elbow only moments before, he was already on his way to Eve.

"Ugh...Kai don't! She's lost it. Come back here it's not safe" shouted Arisa, she reached out and managed to catch his upper arm in her hands.

"Wow...he really is built, like a freaking tank" she felt herself blush a bit then shook her head and cleared it of thoughts about the boy in front of her that weren't quite PG.

Kai just shook Arisa off and continued on his way, without any hesitation or fear what-so-ever. Arisa just looked dumbstruck, but regained her composure and followed Kai threw the path he made, determined to stop him from doing something stupid that could get himself and Eve badly hurt. "Stupid boy" she hissed.

As Kai got closer to Eve he begun to think about the situation they were in.

 **Shit, I was afraid this would happen. I have to calm her down before she levels this entire school and takes everyone with it. Dammit, I knew Emerald was awakened inside her, I just didn't know how strongly that was. If I don't do something soon, people are going to die. Emerald...I hate to see you like this; even though your past is gone it still affects you so much.** With that last thought; not even glancing back, Kai made his way to Eve's side. Her hands had begun to glow blue slightly, and he knew this was not a good sign. Without any thought what-so-ever, Kai grabbed Eve's hands and pinned them to her sides. She begun to snarl when she realized she had been restrained. Kai intensified his grip a bit then with his chin, moved some hair away from Eve's neck where he quickly placed his mouth against her shoulder junction,

"Don't hate me fur this Eve please, it's fur yur own good and everyone else's" then without a moment of hesitation he bit down on her neck.

Eve let out a shocked gasp, and then tried to get loose, but Kai held firm till her struggling slowed down. After Eve stopped struggling, he gently let go of her hands, keeping his teeth in place by her neck and slide his arms around her waist, lifting her up and carrying her over to a table nearby where he sat her down, and finally removed his teeth from her neck.

As soon as that was done, it was like somebody had begun to slowly turn up the volume on a muted stereo. Everybody in the cafeteria begun squealing, cheering, some were crying and others were gasping.

"Holy shit! Did you see what he did? That takes balls man! And he's got some serious balls!"

Kai just rolled his eyes and let out an aggravated sigh. It was like somebody had just unfrozen time itself, as everyone let out a collective sigh of relief.

 **Dammit!** Kai thought. **I completely forgot where we were, I was too focused on Eve and protecting her to care.** He sighed "This is goin' ta be one hell of a day" then he growled a bit.

Arisa was stunned at what just happened,

 **What the hell was he thinking!? Eve is going to murder him and everyone else here. He's got a death wish; he has too, to make such a bold move. Sigh this is not going to end well when she wakes up**. Then Arisa went over, after unfreezing herself to join Kai and Eve at the table they were at, Kai looking annoyed and frustrated with Eve slumped against his side, for the moment completely dead to the world around her and the buzz going on after Kai's little stunt.

 **Idiot** was all she could think as she sat down next to Kai on his other side.

Keriko had just snapped out of her terrified stance, as Kai moved Eve to the table. She shook her head, and then zeroed in on Kai, who currently had Eve slumped against his side, his arm protectively around her waist. **Hmmm, he's one hot piece of ass I'll tell you that. Absolutely delicious looking, he's got to be mine, and I always get what I want** __She thought. "Enjoy it while it lasts Eve, your little boyfriend will be mine, no matter what" Keriko said in a malicious whisper, subconsciously licking her lips at the thoughts of Kai being hers.

 **Chapter #4: Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures.**

It was about 10 to 15 minutes later after the little fiasco, that had everyone in the cafe scared out of their minds, when Eve begun to stir.

Kai felt the slight movement of Eve against his side, indicating that she was waking up.

 **This is not going to be good, she's gunna kill me** Kai thought.

As Eve slowly opened her eyes she noticed she wasn't where she was before. For some reason she was at a table, leaning against something soft and warm, instead of the floor in front of Keriko. This puzzled Eve a bit _I don't remember moving? Ugh...and I don't remember my neck throbbing either, owe_. As she absentmindedly rubbed the sore spot on her neck, she noticed everyone seemed to be staring at her.

 **Why is everyone staring at me? Did I fall asleep again?** Eve thought, feeling a bit self-conscious all of a sudden.

Almost as if someone was answering her unanswered question, a cool voice broke through the haze and said "Welcome back princess tha musta been a nice nap." The voice became smug near the end. It only took Eve a couple minutes to recognize that voice and immediately her blood began to boil.

"Kai you punk! What did you do to me!?" she screamed.

Kai cringed a bit, but answered "Stopped ya from gettin' expelled, thas what."

Eve turned to him, her eyes livid. "Why is everyone staring at me like I'm some kind of psycho then?" she snarled.

Kai just winced a bit "uh...well because yur shouting at the top of yar lungs in the middle of a crowded cafeteria, and because you woulda ripped Kerikos' head off, if I didn'

stop ya thas why."

Eve simmered down and realized that she was indeed in the middle of the school cafeteria, and just shrieked like a banshee at Kai. Her face turned Scarlett as the event's that transpired earlier, came crashing down on her in vivid contrast. The collision with Keriko, the screaming from her, the terror in her eyes when Eve turned into a completely different person right in front of her, the strange power she felt radiating within her, and then Kai coming over to her and grabbing her arms to restrain her. She remembered she felt like a totally different person, a monster almost, when the power radiated threw her. Lastly she remembered Kai managed to calm her down so easily, almost effortlessly.

"But how?" she mused. "He restrained my arms by pinning them to my sides, and then used his chin to move hair away from my neck. After that he opened his mouth and placed it on my neck where he bi..." Eve's eyes widened when she realized what Kai had done, her face went beet red, then darkened considerably.

Kai noticed Eve's sudden mood change and noticed she was trembling slightly; nervously he gulped then asked "Uh...Eve? Ya ok darlin'?" instantly he regretted it, within seconds of him asking the question Eve's temper flared up to its maximum. She whipped around in his arms, her eyes dangerous and opened her mouth to scream...

 **I am so screwed** Kai managed to think before Eve exploded.

"Kai you lousy good for nothing punk! You bit me! You fucking bit me! I'm going to castrate you!" She said furiously, struggle violently.

"Ok...time ta go!" Kai quickly said as he noticed Eve's form start to change.

Without a second thought, Kai let go of Eves' shoulder and hoisted her up onto his shoulder, in the fireman carry and made a beeline for the door. Eve was terrified, and as she looked around everyone was staring at them. Kai looking smug as ever and Eve slumped over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. As she passed some people she heard them whispering.

"Did you see that, he picked her up like she weighed nothing? That takes some balls man; he's got some serious balls to do that to Eve."

"No kidding man, you think their dating secretly."

Eve felt her face go red as a tomato. "Kai you jackass put me down!" she struggled, Kai just continued on his way like she hadn't spoken at all.

 **This is so embarrassing! I'll never live it down!** She screamed at Kai in her mind.

Kai just laughed as he carried her out toward the football fields, all the while Eve struggling to get loose, with little success. "Knock it off Eve; I did this ta save yur ass. Ya were transformin' again, so quit bein' such a pansy." Then abruptly Kai dropped Eve on her butt under one of the tall maple trees. Eve pouted when he dropped her like a child, but didn't say anything. Kai just sighed and dropped down next to her, enjoying the breeze.

"Humph... how come this keeps happening Kai?" Eve asked referring to her constant transforming, it was bugging her. More so then even Kai's presence. Kai just sighed then sat up and looked at Eve, "It happens because yur powers as a kitsune are driven by yur emotions. Since you aren' used ta this yet, anytime ya feel some form of intense emotion, yur demonic parts make themselves known. With more practice, you'll be able ta control it. Trust me." He said sincerely.

Eve doubted his sincerity for a couple minutes before she looked at his face and saw he meant every word. She sighed in defeat then flopped back on her back with Kai next to her, and enjoyed the breeze before the last bell rang, letting everyone know it was time to go home for the day.

After the hectic lunch break earlier and finishing all her classes, Eve was all but spent. She was just about to get her outdoor shoes on to leave, when a couple girls from her class came up to her and demanded, their faces nasty

"So? Are you and Kai-sama actually dating?" One demanded, the others just nodded.

Eve blinked and let her mind process the strange demand, then responded. Her voice cold "No, why the hell would I date him? I can't stand him. He's a no good punk, who could care less about anyone else but himself."

 _That's not true_ an annoying voice in the back of Eve's mind stated. _He defended you from getting hurt, and stopped you from hurting anyone else_. Eve growled, lousy traitorous voice.

She was brought back to reality by the horrified gasps of the girls in front of her.

"You fiend, our Kai is nothing like that! And you don't deserve to be anywhere near him. You shouldn't even be breathing the same air as him. He's ours!"

Eve listened for a moment at the declaration, and then burst into laughter. The girls looked stunned, all thinking Eve snapped. After she calmed down a bit from her laughing fit Eve tried to speak, her voice choking with laughter.

"Yours? That's rich, oh that is very rich. Kai belonging to you four, He doesn't belong to anybody. Probably never has and never will, especially not some crazed little fan girls like you. Thanks for the laugh though, it really made my day, see ya!" with that said Eve left, leaving Kai's little fan club standing there fuming. It was too funny.

"What a load of crap anyway, 'Stay away he's ours,' my foot he's yours. That punk doesn't belong to anyone, and if he does I pity her. Oh I pity her so much" Eve said scathingly as she was passing the west corridor.

"Honestly, girls like that piss me off so much, whining and bitching about stupid shit. And chasing after some jerk-off who could care less. They have no ambition, or plans for their futures, and eventually wind up in the gutter or knocked up with some scumbag's kid." She muttered disgustedly as she was getting to the entryway.

"Honestly, it's idiocy in its purest form" Eve said just as she got outside.

"Whas idiocy in its purest form hmm? Well angel?" A familiar voice asked.

Eve stopped walking, and turned around. There in front of her leaning ever so casually against the school's cement wall was Kai, a playful smirk dancing around on his face. Eve felt her cheeks get hot, as she remembered how Kai stopped her earlier; subconsciously she reached up and rubbed the spot where his teeth marks still were, leaving a very noticeable hickey. She was getting nervous with Kai watching her until she zeroed in on something he said earlier. Abruptly, she was furious.

"How dare you call me an angel you scumbag! Ugh…you piss me off so much!"

Kai just chuckled, "Awe come on pumpkin, ya know ya love it." He said as he got up from the wall and began making his way over to Eve.

Eve went rigid as he begun to approach her, letting him know subtly, she was not in a good mood and his presence was not wanted. Kai just ignored her and kept approaching her, getting smugger every minute. Eve backed up, to try and distance herself from him as much as possible, but not doing a very good job. She hadn't realized where she was going till she backed up into something solid, looking behind her briefly, she noticed it was the same maple tree from earlier.

 **Uh oh, this is not going to end well** was all she thought before she felt herself being pinned to the tree by Kai.

He had moved so fast she hadn't even noticed, and now towered over her, smirking. Eve could feel her cheeks getting hot again as she looked up into Kai's bright green eyes, smugness present on his face now. She just growled, but knew it was useless. Kai could grab her in a second and they'd be right back in the same position as they were now.

"Well?" he asked, pressing closer to Eve.

"Well what?" she snapped back.

"Wha is idiocy in its purest form? I'm curious now, do tell darlin'." He said, letting his voice get a bit huskier at the end.

Eve growled audibly, and pushed against Kai's chest trying to get him off her. He just chuckled a bit, and pressed his body closer to hers. Growling Eve begun to push harder, one of her hair strands falling loose from her ponytail. Kai caught it and begun playing with it idly.

"Dun't bother sweethart, ya ain't goin' anywhere till ya answer ma question. 'What is idiocy in its purest form' I'm honestly curious darlin'." Kai said, leaning closer to Eve's face.

Eve struggled some more. Kai just sighed then put more pressure on Eve's body with his own. Finally, she gave up with a very annoyed sigh. Kai just smirked at her victoriously.

"You want to know what idiocy in its purest form is for real?" She asked irritated. Kai just nodded his head and went back to playing with Eve's captured hair strand.

"Idiocy in its purest form is you; guys like you who get fan clubs of retarded girls to worship the ground you walk on. Only because they think you look good, it's absolutely ridiculous and ruins their futures, because they delude themselves into thinking they stand a chance with the object of their obsessions, completely forgetting everything else. It's irritating!" she growled out.

"You wanted to know, so I told you. Why did it matter so much to you anyway Kai?" Eve questioned, her temper now cooled.

Kai just shrugged "Dunno really, I was curious. But since when did I hafe a fan club?" he asked.

"Don't ask me Kai, the hell if I know" Eve growled, squirming again.

"Now, will you release me? I want to get out of here." Eve snarled a bit.

Kai rolled his eyes, then pushed back from her body, but still held her pinned to the tree. His hands on either side of her face, she growled at him but Kai ignored her.

"It was interestin' ta hear tha, but I think yur jealous of these chicks. Thas why ya got so pissed off. Ha Ha." He said

Eve just glowered at him and snapped "As if, why the hell would I be jealous of some crazy girls who for some unfathomable reason, believe you're a god. It's sickening to watch, and I can tell you I'm not the only one who thinks so." She said acidically

Kai frowned a bit, "Did they do anythin' to ya?"

Eve was momentarily stunned he'd ask that, then shook her head and scowled at him "No, the little pests just told me I was no good for you, and had no right to breathe the same air as you, that's it. They also asked me if we were dating, I almost lost my lunch. As if that would ever happen, I can't stand you." She could feel bile rising in her throat, as she spoke.

Kai let her go temporarily, and begun to ponder something while Eve massaged her aching wrists, scowling at Kai. Then he spoke, making Eve want to hurl.

"Well, why nat?" He asked.

Eve gave him a dumbfounded look "Why not what? Scumbag."

Kai answered "Why nat say we're datin' secretly? Then maybe people will leave ya alone."

Eve's jaw dropped, "Are you kidding me? That will just make things worse!" She growled.

Kai just looked down to her eye level, then said in a detached voice "Why nat just say it, it'll pass eventually. At least this way we wouldn' have ta deal with stupid rumours, an everybody whisperin' behind our backs. I'm finding it very boring and troublesome right now as it is, an I know ya ain't being spared."

"Come on, a sudden fan club crops up right after our little display in the cafe? That can' be a coincidence. Last thing I need is ta feel guilty because some supposed fan club decides ta get yá out of the way. Be reasonable Eve, dis is probably the safest thing fur us both. So quit bein' so stubborn." Kai said with finality.

Eve just chewed on her lip, and then looked at Kai and with a sigh of defeat she conceded, "Fine, I'll pretend to be your girlfriend, happy now? ·" she grumbled, wincing at the idea of pretending to be in love with Kai.

Kai chuckled at her discomfort and said "Ya I'm happy. Just dun't fall in love with may fur real ok?" He said with a wink.

Eve's cheeks flushed again, and then she spat out "As if!" To Kai's retreating form.

Growling even more she turned to start looking for Arisa so they can go home, she was always doing after school activities. Eve sighed as she leaned back against the big maple, and let the breeze wash across her face.

 **Dammit, why does he always have to be like this? It's like he has multiple personalities or something. Geez, I'm wiped out, dealing with his bloody mood swings really drains me** __she thought before she drifted off to sleep.

"Eve? Eve? You ok? Hello...?" A voice said.

Eve stirred a bit then opened her eyes; standing above her was Arisa looking a little anxious. Eve got up and dusted herself off. **Must have dozed off or something** she thought.

As soon as she was up, Eve looked at Arisa whose face looked relieved and asked, "What time is it?"

Arisa just sighed and shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "It's about 4:45pm. Were you waiting for me all this time?"

Eve just nodded, then had to suppress a yawn "I just didn't want to go home alone, I'm sorry that was childish."

Arisa just shook her head, "Eve sweetie, you didn't have to wait, I know you don't like being alone a lot."

Eve just shrugged, "Whatever I got some rest, can we go? Or do you still need to do something for the school?"

"Mhu Mhu, I'm free to go. Want to catch a bite to eat on the way?" Arisa answered.

"Sure, I'm actually getting a bit hungry. Let's go Ari" Eve said, now fully upright and awake. Arisa just laughed at her friends' enthusiasm, then turned and headed out of the school gates, Eve right on her heels.

As both girls were walking to their favourite restaurant, Arisa noticed her friend seemed quiet and subdued. "Hey Eve? Everything ok? You seem out of it, what's up?"

Eve was a bit startled by her friend's voice, and then turned and looked at her "Sorry what did you say?" she asked.

"I asked if you were ok, you seem very off right now. Anything you want to talk about?" Arisa repeated, now she was worried. Eve never zoned out like this, especially not when they were going to the Ice Palace, their favourite restaurant for dinner, something was definitely up.

Eve seemed a bit embarrassed but answered "Ya I'm ok, just a little tired I guess. Let's just go eat; I'll be better once I have food in my system."

Arisa didn't believe Eve was tired at all but let it slide. There was definitely something wrong with Eve, but Arisa had no idea what it was. **I hope nothing bad happened to her, or she's getting sick or something** __Arisa thought.

"Hey Ari? Have you noticed anything weird lately?" Eve suddenly asked.

Arisa stumbled a bit, but caught herself at the last minute "weird? Like what exactly Eve?"

Eve shrugged, "dunno, just anything in general I guess."

Arisa thought for a moment "Well now that you mentioned it, I have seen a lot of weird little cliques popping up everywhere. And they all seem to want different things." Eve just nodded as Arisa continued on "For example, ever since that little stunt was pulled in the cafeteria earlier. It seems Kerikos' little groupies have grown."

Again Eve nodded, remembering what Kai said earlier that day. Things were getting really strange now. First, Kai asking her to pretend they were actually going out, like all the rumours were saying and now this whole thing with Keriko's 'Groupies' as Arisa put it 'growing'. Was she really in danger as Kai had said earlier? Eve didn't know, and it was starting to scare her a bit.

Arisa continued speaking as if she hadn't noticed Eve's sudden preoccupation and continued "Honestly, the whole thing with Keriko's little groupies growing is starting to bug me a bit. It seems she started some fan club or something, I don't know. Anyways, let's go we're at the Ice Palace now, let's just order our food and go ok?" she said, turning to Eve.

"Eve? You in there? Hello?" Arisa said waving her hand in front of Eve's face, trying to get her attention.

Eve shook her head and came out of her musings "I'm sorry what?" She asked.

Arisa gave her friend a real worried look, "you sure you're ok Hun? You've been spacey all day? What's up?"

Eve dismissed her friend's concern with a wave of her hand, "its nothing ok Ari? I'm fine just a bit off I guess, let's eat." She responded.

Arisa had opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to rethink it half way threw and closed her mouth again and just followed Eve into the Ice Palace. Both girls entered the restaurant and looked around.

The Ice Palace was a pretty average little place, with booths and tables strategically placed around the place to use as little space as possible. The girls walked up to the counter and took their usual seats, waving at a few classmates they recognized and some of their neighbours as well. After greeting a few associates that came over to greet the girls, they turned back to the bar tender and ordered their usual. Arisa order a garden burger with fries and a strawberry milkshake, while Eve ordered a chicken burger with lettuce, fries and a banana strawberry milkshake.

As the two girls had their meals brought to them, Arisa noticed they were being watched. The girl seemed pretty average looking, with reddish hair in a sloppy ponytail, green eyes and small mouth.

Arisa just nudged Eve and said "Hey Eve, check out the girl in the booth by the window. She seems to be staring at us for some reason, and doesn't look happy."

Eve glanced over to where her friend was pointing and saw they were indeed being watched.

"Any idea who she is?" Arisa asked.

Eve just shook her head and said "No, but I don't think she wants to be our friend."

With a frown, Eve noticed the girl seemed to suddenly realize she had been discovered. Almost immediately, the girl shot Eve and Arisa a nasty look then whipped out a hot pink cell phone and begun dialing a number furiously.

Eve's frown deepened "I don't think this going to end well."

Arisa looked at her, and then back at the girl who was chatting in a hurried whisper, then spoke, agreeing with Eve "No, this is not going to end well. I can feel it"

Both girls weren't looking too happy about the possible outcome, when the girl looked back at them a nasty smile on her face that turned into a look of horror. Both Eve and Arisa were puzzled by the sudden change in her expression, when a deep voice spoke from beside them.

"Lousy little lackey, she doesn'have da guts ta do anythin'. All she can do is report stuff ta the queen bee, how troublesome."

Both girls jumped, and then turned to the side to see who had spoken. Arisa looked shocked, but Eve looked like she was ready to hurl. Because, there beside them, leaning nonchalantly against the counter was Kai, his handsome face distorted into a dark frown.

 **Chapter#5: Showdown at The Ice Palace, and a Confession.**

Both girls shuddered at the dark look on Kai's face; he had never looked as frightening as he did now. Eve was really scared of Kai right now, though she'd never admit it openingly. Arisa was not nearly as subtle as Eve and shivered, letting out a tiny whimper. Kai did not look away from the red head sitting by the window for a second.

She began to tremble like a leaf at the murderous look present on Kai's otherwise handsome face. Neither Eve nor Arisa could blame her really; Kai looked really dangerous at the moment.

Eve took a better look at Kai, for the first time since she met him. He was quite handsome; she had to admit, though it made her sick to her stomach. He had bright green eyes, the colour of emeralds that were normally dancing with humour and amusement, but looked dark now, almost like 2 sheets of green ice. He had gorgeous dirty blonde hair that was down to his shoulders normally but was swung up in a miniature ponytail at the moment. Kai had a nice build on him too, like an athletes' but somehow more lithe and slim, almost like an alley cat. He was easily about 6"2' Eve guessed judging by his slightly slouched posture at the moment, almost like he would spring at any moment and tear the girl by the window to shreds for doing anything to bother Eve or Arisa.

While looking at him, Eve had not noticed that Kai had grabbed her hand in his own and Arisa's hand in his other till she felt a slight squeeze and looked down at the intertwined fingers from both of them. Normally, Eve knew she would pull away instinctively but didn't for some reason. It felt nice having her hand intertwined with his own, but she would still rather have this little moment somewhere less public and preferably with Kai in a better mood. She opened her mouth to say something, but almost immediately closed it as she looked at Kai's face which had darkened even more. His head snapped towards the entrance of the Ice Palace so fast, if Eve had blinked she would have missed it; his jaw tightened along with the grip on her hand Kai had.

"Kai what...?" Eve begun to ask but was cut off by a low snarl coming from Kai's throat, his eyes still on the front entrance.

Slowly, within a few seconds Kai's snarl became a growl, and Eve turned toward the front entrance too terrified of Kai's sudden ferocity to say anything or do anything. Her eyes landed on the door, just as the bells tinkled, announcing someone entering the restaurant and she instantly went pale. There, standing in the doorway her 'groupies' stationed on either side of her was Keriko Kusama, looking as nasty as ever.

 **Oh great** Eve thought, **what now?**

Keriko's eyes searched around the entire restaurant, until they landed on Eve, Kai and Arisa all their hands intertwined with each others. Her eyes bugged out of her head as she caught sight of Kai and Eve's locked hands, Kai's grip intensifying as she looked, then her pretty face turned into a cold sneer.

Eve cringed slightly at Keriko's face. **Yup, this definitely is not going to be anything good, there's no doubt about it now** She thought, as she looked at Keriko's face, the sneer turning into a nasty grin.

Eve felt herself tremble slightly, as Keriko begun to approach herself, Kai and Arisa with such a predatory look in her eyes, that it would make even the most dangerous man on earth tremble in fear and wet his pants. She let out a very small whimper, and immediately felt a small amount of pressure coming from her right. Kai had squeezed her hand comfortingly to reassure Eve everything was going to be ok, with a small smile Eve turned to face Keriko head on as she approached them.

"Well, what a coincidence. I didn't know you guys would be here, how's it going?" Keriko said in an overly friendly voice that made both Arisa and Eve shiver in disgust. Then she walked right up to Kai till she was almost nose to nose with him and batted her eyelashes and said in a very lusty voice, that made bile rise in both their throats and said " Hi Kai, how are you especially doing? Want to get a shake or something?"

Kai just gave her a cold stare and spoke "Nat particularly, ya see? I dun't date little tramps that use their bodies ta get anythin' they want. You may have some nasty disease that I dun't want ta catch, heck ya look trashy an dirty enough." His voice had become so cold by the end of his little speech that it felt like the entire restaurant had just felt a wintery chill. Both Arisa and Eve shivered violently at the iciness in his tone, then looked at Keriko who looked like she had just gotten slapped, pretty soon both girls were feeling nicely thawed, it was too funny. All Keriko could do was open and close her mouth, like some hideously ugly fish.

She quickly recovered and attempted to brush off Kai with a tinkling laugh that actually brought bile up in both Arisa and Eve's mouths that they had to swallow. "Oh Kai you're so funny, Hee Hee. Come on, come sit with me and my friend's, you don't need to be nice to those two loser's" then she tried tugging on Kai's upper arm, which he wrenched out of grip with a look of absolute disgust.

"Ugh...no thanks, I'm gunna be sick." Kai gagged.

Keriko looked furious and completely bewilder by Kai's revulsion, **everybody loves me. I'm like there god** she thought furiously **what's his deal? He should be melting and becoming putty in my hands right now!** She thought.

Eve began snickering at the complete look of bewilderment and shock on Keriko's face. No guy had ever rejected her before, especially when she latched on to them and used her 'sexy voice' as she had once called it before. But Kai had completely refused her. It was too much and Eve burst out laughing, Arisa looked very worried about her friends' sanity at the moment, Eve never laughed at Keriko, least not out loud and in front of her face. __ **What's gotten into you Eve? Have you completely lost your mind?**

Keriko had regained some composure from her shock, and immediately turned her eyes on Eve who was laughing her head off. **How dare she laugh at me! I'll show her who the queen is. It's her fault Kai turned me down, he only did it to be nice to her! He loves me, just like everybody else.** Kerikos' fists' had begun to shake and without a moment's hesitation she threw her fist out, right at Eve's laughing face. **This will teach her to laugh at me!**

Before Eve could even register the fist coming at her face, something snapped inside her and her hand shot out, catching Keriko's fist in her own. **Whoa, where'd that come from?** She wondered. Keriko was staring at Eve in stunned disbelief, while her hand was restrained in Eve's own in mid-air.

 **How'd she do that?** Keriko thought.

Before anything else could be thought of, Eve had another fist come at her from the side. This one actually hit her across the face, making her spit out a bit of blood. Keriko's little 'groupies' had decided to join in on the scuffle. Keriko just smirked coldly while Kai let out a snarl and tore his hands lose from Eve's own and Arisa's with a quick movement he knocked back another girl who had just came at Eve from the right side, where Arisa herself got a graze across her face from another girl. **How low can this girl go? It's despicable!** Kai thought angrily.

Eve by now had recovered from the punch to her face and she was furious. **I knew Keriko was a dirty player, but even this is a new low for her. What a pathetic excuse for a human being** she growled. All at once that strange new power that welled up in her before begun to come up once again, soon Eve was feeling weightless, like someone else was taking her over and she was going to let them, when her conscience came into play **No stop! You're going to get hurt and other innocent people will as well.**

Eve was herself again, though a dark presence hissed at her _**"you'll regret not taking care of this nuisance now, let me help you. After all you are me. My reincarnation that I have been born in once again!"**_

Eve let out a terrified gasp. But, just suddenly as the voice made its presence known, it was gone again. **Who was she?** Eve pondered. Coming back to reality, Eve noticed she was being held behind someone protectively, anger radiating off the person in droves. Shaking her head and focusing her mind, noticed it was in fact Kai that held her behind him protectively as he growled at Keriko and her minions. Eve wanted to snap at him to let her go when she heard a gasp from in front of her, focusing in on the noise Eve noticed it was Keriko and she looked even more furious then before.

"So is it true then? You and this little skank are dating?" Keriko asked coldly.

Kai just straightened up slowly then said matter of faculty "Ya, got a problem with tat tramp?"

Keriko open and closed her mouth a bit then answered confidently "You're lying Kai hunny, your only pretending to like her right? You only want to be nice. That's very noble of you but why bother? She's not worth your time, but I am." She said, that sickening smile of her's taking over her face, Eve felt bile in her throat again, but swallowed it.

Kai rolled his eyes then gave Keriko a very disgusted face. He sighed then surprising Eve completely, he turned around his back to Keriko and spoke "I didn't want ta say this out loud and in such a public place but I guess I have no choice, since 'Queen bitch' over here has it in her head tha I wan' her, which I don't" He gave Keriko a very pointed and disgusted face, which she faltered under.

Then turned back to Eve, taking her hands firmly in his own and said "I love ya Eve Avalonea, I always have. Every since tha' first day I saw and saved ya, you've been the only thing I can think of." He said it with such intensity and meaning that Eve had to take a step back, a look of complete incredulity on her face.

All around the restaurant girls' were crying and saying 'that's soooo sweet' or 'my god, how romantic'. Even Arisa had a smug look on her face, she had known all along how Kai felt, from the moment she saw the two of them interact with each other up until now. And Eve could feel her face burning, the only one who didn't look at all thrilled was Keriko and her little 'groupies' which Eve now noticed, happened to be Kai's fan club. On the contrary, they looked like they would commit murder any second now. To be honest, Eve would not have put it past them at all **Thanks a lot Kai, you just got a price put over my head** she thought, fidgeting nervously. Even though Eve knew she had her days numbered now, she couldn't help but feel a little happy and flattered that someone like Kai would be interested in her at all, **I mean, I'm pretty plain and ordinary. And Kai is sooo good looking too.** She stopped her thoughts right there **Did I just think Kai was good looking? I must be losing my mind!** She fidgeted again, with her new discovery then slowly felt Kai's hands release her own. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, but gave herself a mental shake and reminded herself that she hated his guts! So what if he loved her, she couldn't stand him and now that it was out in the open she knew she had become a huge target for all sorts of trouble.

As Eve continued to struggle with herself mentally and the new things she felt, Kai slowly turned around and faced Keriko, his face completely serious. Keriko took a step back and looked like a wounded animal; there was no lie in Kai's eyes or even a slight falter in his movements to indicate he wasn't serious about what he just said, he loved Eve completely and nothing she did was going to change that. She frowned and shook her head, **so what, I will make him mine. I want him and I always get what I want and Eve is not going to stand in my way. Kai will be mine!** Then she smirked evilly and looked up at Kai, her face showing she wasn't going to take this lying down. Kai just frowned and let his eyes narrow and darken, warning her that if she even tried to harm a single hair on Eve's head, he would hunt her down and destroy her **I'll be waiting** her cruel smile seemed to say. As Kai opened his mouth, letting his teeth bare another sound seemed to break his concentration, it was the sound of a siren the cops had finally shown up **Bought damn time, lousy humans** Kai growled.

" _ **Look I'm pissed too kid, for these pathetic fools threatening our mate, but we have to keep things calm. We don't need you to be taken into custody again do we? Remember last time?"**_ a velvety voice in the back of Kai's head asked him.

Kai grit his teeth, then thought back angrily, **I know, I know Yoru. I remember alright? But this chick is seriously pissing me off, she's delusional, I swear to kami.**

There was a dark chuckle then Yoru responded _**"I know how you feel Kai, but we can't let that cloud our judgement like it did last time, Eve and Emerald are safe now, that's all that matters ok?"**_

Kai just grit his teeth, and then responded coldly **ya, that's all that matters. But seriously Yoru, how dangerous is Emerald? Are you even sure she remembers you at all? And that she's still the same? She freaks me out man, but she is part of the girl I love, so I have to let it be.**

Yoru frowned a bit then responded _**"I won't know until Emerald makes another appearance, but she truly does care for Eve. The only reason she has not taken over Eve again completely, is because of how she reacted last time. She has all Emerald's memories, and knows how she felt at those particular times, and it terrifies her. The girl believes she's losing who she used to be and Emerald does not want that to happen, so she is bidding her time till Eve asks her for help, then they will be completely connected as we are, one in the same. Remember I love Eve as well, it's not just you."**_ Yoru finished, and then fell silent.

Kai chewed his lip a bit "uh huh, I'm sure ya do." He spoke after Yoru finished his speech. **Geez, I'm too young for this** he thought.

Yoru chuckled then spoke a few more words _**"You may not believe I am being sincere about this, but do you remember the first time you changed? You almost killed yourself. And remember how much longer after your first transformation, we changed again? I didn't want to destroy you and scare you, which is what Emerald is doing. Eve still has a lot to learn and she is going to need you to guide her. The only time I came out again was when you asked me too, or do you need me to go into details hmm?"**_ Yoru asked Kai.

Kai just winced a bit then whispered "Ya ok I get it, I remember tha' day. The day you and I seased ta be two entities and became one. You're as much a part of me, as Emerald is, or will be of Eve. But you do know there's no guarantee Eve will ask Emerald for help, then wha' will you do?" Kai asked.

Yoru paused for a moment then _**"If that happens I will wait another eternity to see her again, I will wait eons if I have to before she is reincarnated once again. But, I'm pretty sure Eve will ask for Emerald's help once again, and pretty soon as well"**_ Yoru spoke.

" _ **Or do you doubt me Kai?"**_ He asked suddenly.

Kai just chewed his lip a bit more then said "Ok Ok I'll let it be, I believe ya. Least mostly, but I know Eve as well man, I know her better then she can ever imagin'. After all, she's just like me" was kai's response.

Yoru just smiled _**"We shall see my friend, only time can tell"**_ then Yoru fell silent once again.

Kai snorted "Oh ya, we'll see alrigh', and may the gods watch over us till then."

Kai and Yoru's conversation had lasted all of a few minutes unbeknownst to anyone around them. Yoru had not spoken for so long in quite awhile, every since they had saved Eve that very first night. Kai began to recall his feelings on the very night while he made his way over to the counter once again to speak with the police and give his statement about the events that had just transpired moments before, when his first memory of Eve, seen threw Yoru's eyes came back to him in perfect clarity.

 **Chapter#7: Memories of a Lost Lover.**

As Kai continued on his way home from the movie theatre he heard some commotion coming from the park.

It sounded like a bunch of drunks were trying to get lucky with a young girl, who was probably going to try and fight them off and lose. He just sighed and shook his head, as much as he wanted to help, he had already been warned by his 'parents' not to get into anymore trouble, or he was off to boot camp. Kai was the only adopted son of Mr. And Mrs. Harris, they were actually his distant aunt and uncle. He couldn't really remember his real parents at all; they died while he was still very young according to his biological grandfather who was his mother's father. The old man took good care of Kai. Thanks to the old man, Kai got the best education any kid could every ask for, he was privately schooled by the most intelligent and knowledgeable tutors of the time, the best money could buy, and Kai's grandfather had a lot of money. Anyways, thanks to the money and influence of his grandfather, Kai was educated by the best and had excelled far beyond any of his peers, so he was skipped ahead to college. The old man had gotten really sick and passed away 2yrs ago, leaving everything he owned behind and naming Kai the soul beneficiary of his entire estate and fortune. Kai was too young to get everything yet, because he had to be over 21 in order to inherit everything and was only 19 at the moment.

So there was a lot of controversy over who would take care of Kai, until he came of age to inherit his grandfathers' entire estate and all his money. Everyone was willing to take him, hoping to get a piece of the fortune by remaining in good faith with Kai and the estate managers. Kai scowled at this, they were all greedy bastards who could care less about Kai, and all they were concerned about was what he was worth. So after a lot of exhausting arguments and scandals, Kai was given over to Mr. And Mrs. Harris. They bullied and threatened to sue anyone and everyone until they won the fight and became his guardians, oh how he hated them.

At first Kai would try to behave, and be good but both the Harris's really got under his skin, always asking him where he was? Who he was with? Complaining that if something happened to him their inheritance would go down the toilet. One day, about a year and a half ago while he was out on his own after escaping his 'bodyguards' kai just snapped, he wasn't quite sure what caused it and he became a totally different person. Soon, he learned he wasn't human after all but the reincarnated form of a Great Spirit fox named Yoru, who was killed by some guards over 2000 years ago. The young thief was thought to be the best of his time and at such a young age too. He was only 19 in human years, but already had the biggest kingdom anyone had ever seen, and was feared by demon lord's eons older then himself and so much more experienced in battle and thievery. It still made Kai shiver to know such a powerful being dwelled inside him.

Kai shook his head and came back to his senses, he was about to continue on his way 'home' when all of a sudden Yoru, wrenched Kai in the opposite direction toward the park from within his body. Kai growled "Knock it off Yoru, I wanna get home ta sleep. I'm tired let's go!" and Kai tried to pull against the force of Yorus' powers but failed.

" _ **No, we have to go into the park right know. I don't know why so don't ask me, I just know we have to. Something is stirring within me to go and stop this atrocity from happening. We have to help that girl"**_ Yoru stated firmly to his incarnation.

Kai was stunned for a moment, "Wait, you're da one who keeps tellin' me not ta let ma temper get outta hand because of what happened da first time, when I beat that scumbag half ta death at my school? The first time you came out and stopped meh, now ya want us ta go inta a park to help some stranger, where the same thing could happen? Are you sick man? Your suppose ta be the sensible one I'm the irrational one. The problem child."

Yoru growled at Kai so menacingly the boy took a step back, _**"Look I know this doesn't make sense to you, it doesn't make sense to me either but ever fibre of my being is telling me to go into that park to save that girl! Now move it, or I'm taking over! And you know how bad that could be. You've seen my past boy, this is no different really."**_

Kai just shuddered at a memory Yoru and he had, that showed just how menacing, unforgiving and very cold hearted Yoru could be. Kai just gulped then nodded, unable to speak at all.

As they entered the park they were greeted by a group of drunks surrounding a young woman, she had brown hair with highlights and brown eyes to match from what little Kai could see of her in the moonlight and threw the drunks. She looked calm and collect, but Kai could tell she was shaking like a leaf, Kai was about to help when the drunks begun to talk to the girl. The leader Kai assumed spoke first, making Kai's skin crawl and his blood begin to boil.

" _Well, well what do we have here?"_ the biggest of them said, he was about 23 and 210 lbs and looked to be the leader.

The girl spoke next trying to be confident it seemed but failing, _"Dammit"_ she cussed silently then the group of drunks closed in on her, blocking any exits and any attempts at escape.

Kai grit his teeth as another spoke, _"What's your name sweetheart hmmm_?" another guy said, he was a lot skinnier then the first one and a lot lankier.

The girl responded her voice wavering the slightest bit Kai noticed _, "Names' Eve scumbag, who the hell are you?"_ she was shaking like a leaf, though she kept her composure and stood her ground.

Kai was feeling his control slipping as another grease ball spoke, _"Quite the mouth on you huh_?" said another one, he was about mid-way between the first two men in weight and size.

Kai was almost at his breaking point when the young woman spoke again; her voice betraying her well composed facade, _"You heard me",_ and again the men chuckled then advanced closer.

Kai knew he was not going to win this battle of control, when a familiar presence began to make itself known, Kai could feel it beginning in his toes and slowly creeping up, Yoru was coming out as the leader again spoke _"Now, now that's a bit rude don't you think? I think you need to be taught a lesson, isn't that right boys?"_

As the girl begun to crouch into a fighting stance Yoru took complete control. It was obvious the girl was stunned and slightly terrified of Yoru, Kai could see that threw his eyes, but at the same time she looked so familiar. Almost like she belonged in their arms **who is she?** Kai thought. He was about to say something when he remembered, Yoru was in control of the body now and his voice was a lot different then Kai's. As he continued to stew on the familiarity of this girl in their arms, she opened her mouth and he immediately focused on her voice.

" _Who are you? And why did you save me?"_ Her voice was like a wind chime in a gentle wind, Kai was about to say something but realized that Yoru had taken care of it already, by placing his hand over her eyes.

" _There will be a time for answers, but not now. You've had a rough night, and need rest"_ Yoru answered for them, as she shut her eyes and He wiped her memory Kai felt a sudden feeling of remorse and regret, as they looked at her face. This puzzled Kai enough, but Yoru's next words really hit him hard.

" _I'm sorry I took so long to find you, please forgive my incompetence. You don't know how long I've been waiting for you, how long I've searched for you, my life, my soul, my guardian angel, my Emerald."_ Kai was stunned.

 **You know her?** He asked his other half completely perplexed.

Yoru nodded then spoke his voice full of remorse and anguish long since forgotten _"She was my mate back when we were here on this plain 2000 years ago. I know you don't fully understand the demon ways just yet, but maybe I can explain it after you've seen it. She wasn't just my mate; she was my one true love, the bain of my existence, the other half of my soul you might say. Without her I was incomplete and when I met her for the first time, time itself stopped. Nothing else mattered; nothing else existed in the world but the two of us. It was a very intense feeling, I had never felt before and it frightened me. I guess it's sort of like what you humans call 'love at first sight' only much more intense. It's hard for me to really explain so I'm going to show you, her name was Emerald Erise, princess of the western lands."_

All of a sudden it was like Kai was watching a full length movie in a theatre, that had absolutely everything; there's was betrayal, murder, action, adventure, romance, and horror, everything Kai had ever seen in a movie or TV show all rolled into one. Kai saw how Emerald and Yoru met, and what they felt like that night.

Yoru had broken into the mansion where Emerald lived, and had taken her father's most prized heirlooms, that had been in their family for centuries. Yoru would have gotten away with it too, if Emerald herself had not stopped him in his tracks, she was on her way to get some water when the moonlight fell across her form, as she stood perplexed and stunned. Her gorgeous Aquamarine eyes shining with terror and surprise as she caught sight of Yoru racing down the hall, he had almost ran right into her when he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Emerald standing there like a deer in the headlights. Yoru had cussed silently then rushed forward and grabbed her, placing his hand firmly over her mouth, because moments before the Kings' leader of the royal guard had started racing towards them. Yoru had not realized how they knew where they were till he realized that Emerald had let out a surprised scream. Abruptly he was furious with the girl, and gave her such a cold look Kai was amazed she didn't get frost bite, then slammed her against his chest and pressed further into the shadows. The guard ran right by, and Yoru hissed at her _"Make one move, or another sound and I'll have you beg for your death, got it little girl?"_

All of a sudden Yoru felt a sudden surge of energy coming from the girl and he immediately released her, with a quiet yelp of surprise. Her own skin had just burned him, he blew on the small burns then scowled coldly at Emerald, and was stunned she was staring right back, not even the smallest trace of fear coming off her. Heck she looked quite defiant, or more pissed then anything. Her Aquamarine eyes smoulder into Yoru's own, and that's when the feeling Yoru had tried to explain earlier sparked between them, making them both gasp and break eye contact. As Yoru had said earlier, the feeling was intense and very hard to describe, but Kai felt it and he finally understood what Yoru was trying to say. He completely agreed with his other half right know, and as he looked down at Eve threw Yoru's eyes he realized that is exactly how this girl made him feel. **No wonder, she was familiar and why she feels so right in our arms. I do know her, she's my soul mate, am I correct Yoru?** Kai asked Yoru.

Yoru just smiled and answered his other half _**'yes Kai that is exactly who she is, and will become in time. She is fated to be your soul mate. Though she does not know it yet, much like Emerald is fated to be my soul mate.'**_

For once in his life Kai was content, and as they leaped up to Eve's window and opened it so quietly, it was like a small whisper in the wind and placed her in her bed. When Yoru leaned down and kissed her forehead so gently and tenderly, Kai was every bit as involved in the innocent kiss as Yoru was. Glancing out the window, Yoru noticed it was beginning to get lighter out and he let Kai know, _**"Kai we need to go, or our 'parents' will awaken soon and call the cops."**_ Kai growled but agreed with his other half, the Harris's would call the cops alright, and probably the entire navel guard just to find them so they wouldn't lose their inheritance. Turning to leave out of Eve's bedroom window Yoru turned back around and gave one last loving look to Eve then departed silently promising _"I'll never leave you again, I swear it to you,"_ and Kai meant the same promise every bit as much as Yoru did. They'd never leave Eve or Emerald alone again and unprotected for as long as there was still breath in both their bodies, was the silent pact they made with every intention of keeping it, or they'd die trying.

 **Chapter#8: A Revelation,**

" **I'm In Love with Him!"**

Coming out of his memories, Kai walked straight up to the cops and said very pointedly "Look officer, Eve didn't start dis fight. She just finished it, the blonde bimbo over there started it all" He said referring to Keriko who bristled in indignation.

 **How dare he put this on me! It's not my fault. Nothing is ever my fault, I'm the queen bee, and everyone else serves me. Eve started it, by taking away what is rightfully mine. I'm her better, she can have seconds but I get first dibbs on everything, especially guys. I thought she would've learned that by now** Keriko was furious. Eve was suppose to be her underling and let her have her way, after all she was the most popular girl in school and therefore everyone else was her lapdog to order around at will.

Kai gave her a disgusted look and continued to explain to the officer's how He, Eve and Arisa were just minding their own business trying to enjoy their food, when Keriko made up a stupid lie saying Eve bumped into her, even though Eve wasn't anywhere near her then she retaliated when Eve told her she didn't and threw a punch at her. Eve was only trying to defend herself when she injured Keriko's hand and got slugged in the face by another girl. He also said if the officer wanted to get a second opinion he could ask anyone in the restaurant that was witness to the fight, and they'd all say the same thing, even though they were afraid of Keriko because she could sue them.

All Eve could do was stare at Kai in complete and utter astonishment, he lied so smoothly it was like nothing, and the cop's were eating it all up. **Just how clever is this guy?** She wondered.

Keriko continued to fume at Kai's disrespect, and saw Eve looking at him with awe. Smiling evilly, she quietly walked over to her, unnoticed by anyone and was about to throw another punch at Eve, and stage the scene like Eve was responsible when another hand reached out and stopped it. The grip was powerful, and when Keriko tried to move the grip intensified greatly, causing her to cry out in pain and turn to look at the loser who had the guts to touch her and hurt her and was shocked to see it was Kai. He looked so dangerous at the moment that Keriko was at a loss for words, but she was saved it seemed by a sudden voice.

"Young man, what on earth are you doing?" It was one of the cops.

Kai gave Keriko one more cold look then thrust her away from him disgustedly, "Jus' proving ma point, Eve is completely innocent of anythin' except wantin' ta defend herself from this poor excuse fur a human being"

Everyone present in the restaurant at that time was stunned. Eve couldn't believe that Kai would do something like this to protect her, and didn't know why he even would. If Keriko had hit her she would have deserved it for not paying attention, and knew right away she would retaliate just as Keriko wanted her too and would've been arrested for sure. As she looked at the cops, she saw that they seemed to be convinced it was not her fault at all, though she did instigate Keriko by laughing. **Kami, what was I thinking? I've never been so bold before. What's happening to me?** She pondered. There was a sudden gasp of indignation and surprise, and when she looked up the cops were placing cuffs on Keriko's wrists and the wrists of her lackeys. **Unreal, how'd he do that?**

Keriko was absolutely livid, "How dare you do this to me? Do you poor excuses for law enforcement even know who I am? I'll have your jobs for this; no one does this to me! No it's all her fault. I'm innocent I tell you, innocent! My father will hear about this and then he'll have your heads!"

Kai just glared at her, as the cops begun to lead her away reading her the rights she was entitled too, while they lead her off to be charged with assault along with her 'groupies' all getting the same sentencing but in the second degree. Eve was completely flabbergasted, along with everyone else in the restaurant present. Before Eve could even stutter out a thanks or get anything else in edgewise, Keriko's voice rang out from the parking lot as she was pushed into the police cruiser, sending Eve's entire form shaking like a leaf.

"This isn't over Eve, mark my words I'll make you pay for doing this to me. If it's the last thing I do, I'll get my revenge! No one makes a fool out of Keriko Kusama! No one! I'll hunt you down!..." abruptly Keriko's furious voice was cut off, the cops must have forced her into their cruiser finally Eve assumed but couldn't help but feel a new feeling of dread and foreboding at Keriok's declaration of a vendetta on Eve's life.

Turning away from the door Keriko had just got escorted out of, Eve's eyes landed on Kai. He was leaning against the counter with a very sombre look on his face, looking all the more like a dark brooding god. Eve was completely stunned but her own opinion of how Kai looked at the moment. **Where on earth did all these new thoughts come from? And why don't I deny them?** She wondered. **How come I can't seem to look at him with nothing but admiration and awe, when before I couldn't stand the mere site or thought of him.** Eve's thoughts began to trouble her a great deal. How come Kai seemed to affect her so much now? Just by merely standing up for her and lying threw his teeth to the cops to save Eve from possible charges? It was really bothering her and confusing her. Eve didn't know why he was such a big deal to her all of a sudden, when before she couldn't even stand the mere sight of him, and repelled him with every fibre of her being. As she tried to figure all these new chaotic thoughts, feelings and emotions she was feeling out, Eve did not notice Kai coming towards her from across the restaurant until he was standing beside her, taking her hand.

Eve jumped slightly at the sudden contact, and then her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She hadn't even heard him approach her at all, **who is this guy?** She thought.

Kai looked at Eve with a worried expression on his face that was mirrored in Arisa's own face, who had just come up to join them. Both knew Eve was in a lot of danger, and knew they had to protect her at all costs. Keriko wasn't kidding, once she got out or her daddy paid her bail, Eve was going to be at the top of her list and she'd stop at nothing to destroy her.

Kai shook his head to clear the awful images from his head and spoke, squeezing Eve's hand lightly with his own "Eve...come on we better go ok? I'll walk ya guys home" Then he slowly turned, leading the stupefied Eve and frightened Arisa out the front door of the restaurant into the cool early evening air. **Dammit, what are we going to do? There's no way Keriko will do anytime, not with her father's money. How can I protect them? I'm totally lost.** Kai thought, biting his lip again.

Kai was too busy with his own worries, and did not notice Eve looking at him in the fading light, **Wow, he really is gorgeous. So why am I not recoiling in absolute disgust at these thoughts like I normally do? What changed so much in such a short time, that I feel this way about Kai and have these thoughts of him, and don't care?** She was thinking to herself. **It's not like he just saved my life or anything, wait...that's not true. He sort of did so why?** Before Eve could finish her last thought she put everything together and gasped **Oh my god, I'm in love with him!** She admitted.

Both Kai and Arisa had whipped around at Eve's sudden gasp:

"Eve...u ok?" Arisa asked panicky

"Eve...wha's wrong?" Kai asked

Eve didn't respond to their voices, it seemed she was in a far off place where they couldn't reach her staring into space. Both Kai and Arisa begun to get really concerned for their friend, it was not normal for Eve to just zone out like this. After about 5 more minutes, Kai began to feel restless. Someone was watching them, for that he was certain. He thought that may be the case earlier at the restaurant, when Keriko and her lackeys were being lead away and she screamed her vendetta on Eve's life. A definite chill had come over him and the environment, it was hard to describe in words really, Yoru had felt it to and let out a hiss, he did not like this feeling one bit. But, all of sudden as soon as the feeling came; it was gone so he figured he imagined it. But, there was definitely something sinister in the air now, the feeling was pressing in on them so closely Kai could almost taste it.

Shivering violently and hearing a dark growl come from Yoru, Kai spoke "Come on guys; let's get outta here, somethin's not right. Eve come on hunny, snap outta it we have ta go. It's too dangerous here right now, come on." He gave Eve a light shake and she snapped right out of the daze she had been in moments before, looking a bit flustered.

 **That's odd; normally she'd snap at me or push me away. So why is she so flustered I wonder?** Kai thought, quirking an eyebrow but letting it pass, assessing she was probably still a bit shaken up from earlier. He released her shoulders, and began to quicken his pace, causing both girls to scramble a bit to keep up with his longer strides.

Eve followed Kai hastily increasing her own strides and jogging a bit to keep up, with her head bowed. She knew she was blushing like a school girl with her first crush. **When did this happen I wonder? I hated his very being not that long ago, now I'm head over heels in love with him? What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so right with him now?** Eve kept asking herself these silent questions over and over again, trying to comprehend them and make sense of how she was feeling around Kai all of a sudden, with no luck and more questions, rather than answers, it was very frustrating. As much as it felt like they were all walking for hours rather than minutes, Eve never complained. All too soon it seemed Kai abruptly stopped, causing Eve to walk smack into his broad back. "Owe, geez Kai what's the big idea? Did you want to be a brick wall all of a sudden? Well let me tell you what I think, you..." Kai cut her off with his hand silently. He seemed tense all of a sudden, immediately Eve was on alert. **What's going on? Are we about to be attacked?** She wondered, and then looked around.

Kai's eyes darted around the environment quickly. He had definitely felt something this time. It seemed the cold and sinister presence before had been following them since they left the restaurant about 15 minutes ago. They were almost at Eve's place now, but they were being watched. It made him feel really uncomfortable **Yoru? What's going on? Can you sense anything?** Kai asked his other half.

" ** _Yes, I can sense something alright. We've been followed from the restaurant to here by that same sinister and oppressive presence. The aura feels a bit familiar, but I can't quite pinpoint exactly where I've sensed it before, I don't like being blind at all."_** Yoru responded.

Kai just growled a bit **Dammit, what am I going to do?** He thought.

Both girls seemed just as tense as Kai was. Arisa had felt the hairs on the backs of her neck and arms stand up. Whatever was out there right now was not friendly; they were really in trouble now. **Dammit, if only I had my bow and arrow, we might stand a chance. Whoever this is, they aren't human, I'm positive about that. The aura is too animalistic, to wild** chewing on her lower lip all Arisa could do was hope whatever was out there got bored and left, if not they were all in serious trouble.

" ** _Pathetic fool, how dense can you be? Being conspicuous is the only way to survive in this plain,"_** A harsh voice spoke in Arisa's head, causing her to gasp.

 **What the hell was that?** She gasped out. Ok, now she was feeling very disturbed, Arisa had never heard anything so harsh and deadly.

Eve knew they were in trouble, whatever this thing was she concluded, it was not human. She could tell that much, the aura was too wild and animalistic to be human. Eve shuttered **what the hell is going on now? Why is this thing bothering us?** She wondered.

" ** _Because my child, the beast is after you and it will not stop until it possesses you in its clutches"_** A breezy yet deadly voice answered her.

Eve gasped **you're Emerald aren't you?**

The breezy voice chuckled darkly **_"Yes my child, I am Emerald. Emerald Erise the princess of the western lands, it's a pleasure to finally meet you my other half, or should I say Eve Avalonea."_**

Eve was stunned; this was the presence she felt within her. The source of the strange new power she felt rise within her twice before, the being she could feel within her. Emerald Erise, the Princess of The Western Lands.

 **Chapter #9: Meeting the Thief and the Hunter.**

Eve was completely stunned, it was hard to believe another living being existed within her and the other being was so powerful too.

Staggering a bit Eve tried to shake off Emerald's voice as just her imagination, but knew deep down she was not imagining Emerald's presence her voice had been too clear and as much as she hated to admit it. **This is nuts, I must be losing my mind. First I fall in love with my mortal enemy on a whim and now I'm hearing voices in my head. I must be losing it.**

Eve tried to tell herself it was true, but could not. Both Arisa and Kai were looking at her with concern on their faces, at least Arisa was. Kai looked sombre, as if he knew what was going on, he probably did Eve assumed. She tried to shake it off, to make it look like she just zoned out a bit but before she could, Emerald spoke her voice flat ** _"My dear child, this is not an illusion, nor are you imagining this. I am you, and you are me. We are one in the same, you are my reincarnation and I am your deep and darker side coming to life. You are not going crazy; I can assure you about that. I'm every bit as real as your friends are, though I share your body and you share mine."_**

Eve shook her head violently **I'm imagining this, I'm dreaming right know** she was about to go on another tangent about the ridiculousness of her whole situation when Kai spoke, his voice full of sobriety and knowing "You can hear her now, can't you?" Eve stared at him and so did Arisa.

 **What the hell is Kai talking about** _'you can hear her now can't you'_ **has he lost his mind?** As soon as Arisa finished that thought a voice harsh and cold answered her **_"No kid, he hasn't lost his mind. He's just confirming what Eve already knows. Emerald is awake inside her, just as I've been awakened inside you Arisa."_** Arisa let out a terrified cry, causing both Kai and Eve to whip around and stare at her, Kai quickly came over and clasped his hand over her mouth and softly hissed " Are ya nuts Ari? Do ya want that thing ta find us, and come kill us?"

Arisa begun to hyperventilate behind Kai's hand, Eve sobered up and immediately came to her friends' side, ignoring for the moment her own issues. "Ari, sweetie it's ok. Your fine, everything is ok. Kai you dipstick, let her breathe." She said turning to Kai briefly, He looked at Eve's face then nodded and released Arisa into Eve's own arms. Kai watched both girls for a moment then made a quick scan of the area; nothing seemed out of place until he saw a brief flash of red eyes, and movement.

"Shit" He hissed, "That thing is closing in for an attack, we have ta go now. Eve come on an hurry, grab Arisa we need ta go." His voice had become a bit panicky at the end.

Eve zeroed in on what Kai said and was about to protest when she looked at his eyes, they were wide and scared looking, he wasn't kidding "Ari come on sweetheart you have to move, come on or we're going to be in trouble. Come on move." She kept tugging on Arisa to get her to move when she finally did, Eve turned to her house to go there when Kai stopped her, then grabbed her hand and begun to drag her in the opposite direction. "Kai what the hell? My house is right over there we have to get her home so she can calm down, what's your deal?"

Kai just ignored Eve's voice like she hadn't spoken at all and before she yelled at him he opened his mouth, and a completely different voice came it. One Eve had not heard since the night she was saved _"There is no time for that my angel, you and Skylar are in immediate danger; the beast will go there first. It is much safer to stay with me."_ ****It was the velvety voice from Eve's dreams. **But wait, this is Kai. He can't be the one who saved me, he just can't.** Eve was so confused, almost as if he read her mind, Kai turned slightly to look at her and golden eyes greeted her instead of Kai's normal Emerald green ones. Eve gasped **No way, it is him? But how did he do that? It's Kai in front of me not the gorgeous stranger who saved me, I'm so confused!**

Yoru watched all the emotions flicker across Eve's face, first there was incredulity, then confusion, then relief then back to complete confusion. _"Look my love, I'll explain everything to you soon I swear it. But right now getting you and Skylar to safety is the main priority."_

Eve was so confused, **who's Skylar? And why'd he call me love?**

Eve couldn't think at all so she just nodded dumbly and let this stranger who looked like Kai lead her away. She was still confused when a strange voice came from behind her _"Look kid, can you let my hand go? I can run better without you holding onto it_ ** _"_** Eve looked behind her and almost screamed, there behind her instead of her best friend Arisa was a strange girl who looked like Arisa but couldn't be.

She was the same size as Arisa about 5"2' but had Dark reddish brown hair to her waist instead of midnight black like Arisa's. She had on Arisa's clothes from the day but had wolf ears instead of human ears that were on top of her head, Ocean green eyes that were sharp and very shrewd, claws, fangs and from what Eve could see a long Golden brown tail swishing behind her. Arisa was nowhere to be found, before Eve could freak out anymore the stranger in front of her who looked like Kai spoke _" Skylar? It's good to see you again, but what happened to the girl? I thought she was in control earlier. I think Emerald is a bit spooked right now, I mean Eve."_ ****Eve looked at him stunned, how'd he know her name?

Then the girl behind her 'Skylar' Eve corrected herself spoke, _"Oh she's here alright, but right before we took off she passed out, and I caught the body in time to make it move. I think I freaked her out a bit Yoru, I didn't mean too it just sort of happened."_ ****Skylar seemed concerned about Arisa just as much as Eve herself was. But what did she mean 'took over', Eve was even more confused, then she grasped something Skylar had said earlier and gasped:

"Yoru? Is that who you are? And where is Kai?" she asked the stranger in front of her who was holding her hand as they ran.

Yoru glanced back at Eve briefly out of the corner of his eye then said _"Yes love that is my name. And as for Kai? He's here as well, inside this body that is. He is my reincarnation, as you are Emerald's and Arisa is Skylar's I'll explain everything once we reach Kai's home ok? Just stay with me. Skylar you take the left side of Eve and I'll keep on her right, we can't risk having her exposed."_ ****Eve just stared at Yoru a bit more when she heard Skylar from behind her:

" _On it boss, I'll cover the left flank till we reach the safety of the boy's home ok? That beast is coming in fast, we have to hurry Yoru, or Emerald will skin us alive."_ Immediately she moved into formation next to Eve as Yoru swept Eve up into his arms _"Hold on my love, you'll be safe soon enough."_ With that said he sped up and leapt up into a open window, placed Eve on the bed then turned back to the window as Skylar jumped up and into the room, then he promptly closed the window just as a strange creature leapt up, and let out a screechy roar as it smashed into the window, when Yoru jumped back a bit and hissed at the thing, baring his fangs. Eve nearly screamed but her scream was muffled by Yoru's lips on her own. He had moved so fast she hadn't even seen him move. Eve's eyes went huge as she felt his soft lips on her own. Skylar was on her feet hissing at the window when she looked over and saw Yoru kiss Eve, Skylar just sighed and rolled her eyes at the site, completely at ease it seemed.

Eve wished she could say the same, her entire head was swimming with the intensity of the kiss, and it felt so right but she couldn't understand why until Emerald chuckled a bit, for once in a very light hearted tone **_"Never could keep his lips to himself, especially when I was around, nor could he keep his hands to himself. Sigh, that's the man I fell in love with alright"_** Eve's eyes widened as she heard Emeralds voice again, and immediately she pushed against Yoru's chest lightly at first then more forcefully. When did they wind up lying on the bed? Eve began to panic. Yoru finally seemed to have caught himself and quickly got up from pinning Eve down, as Kai took over again.

"Shit Eve, I'm so so sorry...I couldn' stop him. I couldn' help it." Kai said in a scared voice. He had gotten up from the bed and being on top of Eve and was on the opposite side of the room from her. Eve sat up panting, and looked at Kai her face pale and white. She was terrified, he could see it and when he took a look at her he knew why, Yoru had completely undone a few of the buttons on Eve's school shirt, and had pushed her skirt up to her thigh, her hair was a mess and her face was beet red, her lips swollen from the passion in the kiss. Kai had to suck in a breathe to stop himself and regain his composure, Eve looked so tempting right know that it was criminal. Finally, when he was sure he had his composure back he slowly started to approach Eve.

Eve backed up until her back was to the wall, she was scared. Kai seemed to be himself, but she couldn't shake how much Yoru had looked like him only moments before when he forced himself on her, pinning her down so she had no escape. **What the hell was that? Why did he do that to me? He's suppose to be in love with Emerald he's suppose to be her mate, what's going on? Why was he so forceful with me? I'm scared right know. I feel like I cheated on Kai...Wait? Cheated on Kai? We aren't even dating, at least not for real** immediately Eve felt depressed. She and Kai weren't really together, it was only pretend and that upset her somewhat. **But why does it bug me so much that we aren't together for real? Is it because I'm in love with him? Oh god I think it is, I don't want to have my heart crushed again** as soon as she finished that last thought Eve felt something warm and wet on her cheek, wiping it away she realized with a bit of shock, it was a tear. She had started crying all of a sudden and now she couldn't stop.

Kai had paused a few times, to let Eve know he meant no harm and that he was truly sorry for scaring her, but completely forgot about being slow when he smelt something, it was salt water. Immediately he knew it, Eve was crying and forgetting all about being slow he crossed the room in three long strides and was immediately by her side, taking Eve into his arms. At first she tried to push him away but Kai held firm till she gave up and went limp in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry Eve; I didn' mean ta hurt ya or Arisa. I just wanted ya two ta be safe, I never should've let Yoru take control like tha', it's my fault he did this to ya. Please hunny, come on don't cry. I hate ta see you like this." Kai just hugged Eve to his body as Skylar watched her ears dropping a bit; much like Eve's did when she was upset. Skylar looked a bit depressed herself and Kai wondered vaguely if she knew why Eve was so heartbroken all of a sudden, as if answering his question, Skylar looked him in the eyes and nodded ever so slightly indicating she did. Kai was hurt, seeing Eve like this **is it because of me? Did I do something to upset her so much?** Almost immediately an answer came to him but it wasn't Yoru:

" ** _The child is hurting because of the little game you two began after school earlier on, you told her to pretend that you two were an item to help disperse rumours, and she did. But, after her revelation, she feels very upset and heartbroken."_** Kai was startled a bit by this voice, it wasn't Yoru's it was a female's voice. But he looked at Skylar it couldn't be her's could it?

" ** _No boy, I'm not Skylar think a little harder. You'll get it, after all you and Yoru share memories it should be easy"_** Kai gasped then immediately knew who was speaking to him **Your Emerald aren't you? Yoru's past lover?** He could almost feel her smiling,

" ** _Very good boy, your not as slow as I thought"_** Kai growled a bit at Emerald's 'slow' comment but let it slide.

 **What revelation are you talking about? The fact that she now knows you've awakened inside her or is it something else?** Kai questioned Emerald, She just chuckled and said:

" ** _That's for Eve to tell you, not me. Though, when you think about it, it's plainly obvious. Bye Bye for now lover boy and you are quite good looking I must say. I'm really going to enjoy getting to know you more, once Eve and I become one."_** Then it was like she kissed him, Kai could feel it and immediately was knocked a bit breathless, shaking his head he snarled a bit, and then turned his attention back to Eve. She had stopped crying, but still had not pushed him away or turned around and slapped him, nor did she yell at him **This is too weird, Eve should have pushed me away by now or slapped and called me a scumbag or pig, but hasn't what's going on?** Eve's strange behaviour was beginning to bother Kai slightly, first when they were walking and he grabbed her hand she became flustered and red faced; now she was letting him hold her very intimately when she should be pushing him away. **That's not it** he realized, **she's holding me to her, instead of pushing me away but why?** As Kai tried to figure that out Eve suddenly turned around in his arms, starling him a bit then threw herself at him, crashing her lips into his own, they were definitely going to be bruised later on. But, he could care less right know, he tried to remain in control, but when Eve's lips pushed against his own more urgently, his self control slipped and he began kissing her back with so much passion and intensity it was making him light headed.

As the two kissed a bit more, someone clearing their throat brought them back to reality. Both Kai and Eve pulled apart breathlessly and turned to the voice that interrupted them. Immediately both their faces went beet red, there in front of them, looking a bit frazzled but otherwise ok was Arisa. Apparently while they were busy, Skylar and Arisa had switched back.

"Ok Kai, you've got some explaining to do. Why the hell did I just change into a completely different person, and why did you change into a completely different person too? What the hell is going on? And why was that thing chasing us?" Arisa was asking, looking like she was about to go into a panic attack.

Eve immediately got up from beside Kai, still very red faced and led Arisa over to take a seat on Kai's bed beside her as he got up. Eve looked down; she couldn't meet Kai's eyes, not after that little scene **what the hell was I thinking? I've never done anything so bold in my entire life. I couldn't help it, I wanted to push him away but couldn't. And when he looked at me, all I wanted was him. Nothing else seemed to exist, it was just the two of us and I wanted him so badly, but why?** Eve was silent as she silently tried to calm Arisa down. Kai cleared his throat and as much as she didn't want to Eve looked up at him, she could feel her cheeks getting hot again but made herself look at Kai. Arisa was right, Kai needed to explain some things, and Yoru said he would later anyway. Eve blushed again as she thought about Yoru and how intense things got with them. She began to fidget a bit, wishing anything would happen to help her forget about those memories, when Kai cleared his throat again **Thank Kami, I'll finally get some answers, at least I hope so. Then maybe I can figure things out.** Eve thought just as Kai began to speak:

"Ok ya want answers?" Both girls nodded, Kai just sighed then spoke again "Ok I'll give ya them." He spun his desk chair around and plunked himself down into it, straddling the chair backwards and faced the girls, **This is going to be a long night** Kai thought then immediately launched into the story of how he and Yoru came to be in the same body as one being:

"It all started about a year an a half ago. I was being raised by my grandfather, till he passed away and left meh his entire estate. All ma relatives wanted a piece of his fortune; I'm actually 2 years younger than ya guys but was skipped ahead because of tutorin'. Anyway, there was a lot of controversy over who would take meh in till I came of age ta inherit my grandfather's legacy, but ma aunt and uncle whom I live with now, won because of blackmail, scandal and threats ta sue anyone who got in their way. So, I wound up with them, anyways I was still going to school in a high school when it happened. One day I was out walkin' when I saw dis girl in trouble, these guys were tryin' ta have their way with her when I walked by. At first they just asked _'what was I lookin' at'_ and _'mind yur own business'_ and I was just about ta say nothing, when something inside meh snapped. I dun't know what caused it, but I completely lost it. I started poundin' the shit out of these guys and they were about twice ma size, so I was surprised I was holding ma own against em even winnin' when I caught site of maself in a puddle of water. The person who looked back at meh was not meh; he had golden eyes and silver hair, fangs, claws and ears on top of his head. I froze an just stared, which left meh open ta an attack that the slim balls I was fightin' took advantage of an both lunged at meh."

"One completely missed meh but the other managed ta knock meh over, and winded meh. I figured this was it till an unusual surge of energy welled up inside meh then took meh over completely, I was meh again mostly but I still had ta silver hair an ears, at this point all I could see was red and I continued ta pound on this guy mercilessly. It wasn't until a cool voice started telling me ta **_'calm down'_** and **_'stop'_** that I froze, mostly from shock because of what I was hearing an stood up. I was covered in blood from head ta toe, an leaning over a twitchin' body that once the red haze started ta fade I was able ta identify as one of da thugs that had been pickin' on that girl. I looked down an doubled over, I retched up ma lunch from that day an just stumbled backwards till I landed on ma butt in complete an utter horror. I couldn' register that I had done that ta him, till I was bein' lead away in handcuffs by the cops. Frantic, I was afraid they'd put meh in a cage or somethin' or take me to a lab, because of the monster I was, because come on? There's not many people who can say they turn into a monster when they get mad"

"I caught site of maself in da window of one of the cruisers and saw I was back ta normal, relieved I laughed in almost hysteria, that I wasn't the monster anymore. The cops were worried about my sanity and immediately incarcerated meh in solitary confinement till ma aunt and uncle paid ma bail. The guy had been sent ta the hospital on life support because of what I'd done ta him. My aunt an uncle were terrified of meh after tha' and still are I guess, so they sent me ta da psyche ward at da hospital. I figured I had imagined ta voice in ma head until one day he spoke ta meh again **_"you idiot, you could of gotten innocent people killed with your tantrum. You need to learn self-control, I know my power is a bit much to handle but you have to curve it, bend it, and shape it to be your own. After all you are my reincarnation"_** I thought I had lost ma mind, I kept telling maself I was imaginin' it but Yoru kept comin' back an reassuring meh I was not dreamin' him up ta cope with being in the psyche ward, that he was actually every bit as real as me."

"I attempted to ignore him but couldn', one day I slipped out after curfew and headed to the bridge. I was going ta drown maself because I was convinced I was goin' nuts. I went ta the bridge an jumped, it wasn't until I was already fallin' that ma mind cleared and I realized I didn't want ta die. So in absolute desperation, I called out for help, beggin' anyone ta help me and Yoru answered meh **_"Do you really want to live?"_** I cried out desperately and said Yes, **_"Then say my name and ask for my help and you will get it. Then we'll be one being instead of two. It's our only chance for survival"_** I was confused fur a second but he said I knew his name and all I had ta do was say it and ask for his help and I'd live. I felt foolish but I was desperate so without thinking I blurted out: "Yoru, help meh, I want ta live" and it was like I was bein' swept away. The feeling started in ma toes, then spread like a wildfire up my entire bein' though it was unpleasant it was also very pleasant and the next thing I knew I had a vine whip in ma left hand tha' I threw out in perfect form and caught it on a tree branch some 15 yards from where I was fallin', then swung on it and landed on the soft damp ground perfectly like I'd been doin' this for ages."

"After I landed, I immediately went into freak-out mood, I noticed I had a silvery tail, long silver hair, ears on top of ma head, claws and fangs and Golden Green eyes, because I was still partially in control. Yoru talked ta meh and complimented meh on my perfectly executed move that saved our lives, I was scared shitless but calmer then the first time I transformed and was more inclined ta listen ta him. Since, I knew now Yoru was not a figment of my imagination, I obeyed him more closely. Anyways, when I was calmer Yoru explained ta meh exactly who and what he was, as well as who and what I was. He explained ta me how he had come ta this plain of existence 2000 yrs ago with two companions. One, a kitsune like himself as well as his former lover and the other a wolf who could hunt down and kill anythin' within a 10 mile radius. He explained ta me, their history together an all the things they did: heist's like you wouldn' believe, he told me about the betrayals they had done, and everythin'about his past as well as theirs I was fascinated more now than scared. Finally, he explained ta me that the reason he came back ta this plain of existence was because he felt they had been reincarnated and was desperate ta be reunited with them."

"He then explained ta me, how he came ta exist within my body and now that I had said his name we were one in the same. _One being, two separate minds_ was how he described it."

"Lastly, he explained more about his two female companions in a little more detail, apparently their names were Skylar, tha's you Arisa and Emerald tha's you Eve. He also told me, both of ya are the reincarnations of them both and that they've existed within ya guys since birth, he also told me that you both are princesses of very powerful kingdoms, one the princess of Western lands tha's Emerald and the other the princess of the Eastern lands. He also explained ta me that both of you refused ta have arranged marriages and fled with him ta escape the arrangements'. Eve, you were ta marry the lord's son of the South but had already fallen in love with Yoru, and refused ta be wedded ta a complete stranger. Yur father was furious and let ya know just how much you disgraced him and the kingdom by making you his slave. Arisa, you were ta marry the lord's son of the North but refused ta be tied down, ta someone you didn't love. You managed ta escape yur father's clutches and avoided becoming his slave and instead became a ranger. You saved Eve one night, and then ya both met up with Yoru and escaped for good. All three of ya disappeared off the radar for decades, till y'all resurfaced as the most deadly trio all three worlds had ever seen and made names for yurselves as master thieves and mercenaries for hire. Yoru had been gainin' power steadily fur years before he remet ya both and took ya on as his partners' and soon he became the king of thieves in the demon world, until you were all hunted down and taken out by guards who were suppose ta assure the remains of y'all would never be reincarnated again, but they failed an now we've all been reborn as ourselves once again, over 2000 years later. Tha's it really, the whole story in a nutshell."

Kai finally slumped in his seat after telling the girls his and theirs stories completely exhausted. He was worried about how the girls would react to his tale, and looked up at them. He was greeted by both girls opening and closing their mouths in shock, then regaining their composure and watched them seriously think about what he just told them. He was really anxious for them to say anything especially Eve. He knew if they rejected him now he'd been destroyed. He also began to understand what Emerald had meant about Eve's revelation earlier, when she looked up at him with a strange look in her brown eyes that pierced his soul. She looked at him with a strange mixture of emotion; first it seemed there was fear, anger then incredulity and disbelief, back to anger and confusion, then understanding and acceptance maybe?

Kai didn't have to wait long, within moments Eve was across the room and throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Oh Kai, it all makes sense now, I finally understand why I've always felt so different from everybody else why I never seemed to fit in anywhere. I think I understand now, thank you Kai, Thank you so much" Then she kissed him again.As she was kissing him again Eve's mind began to wander and soon tears were beginning to form in her eyes **I don't care if I get my heart broken again, as long as I get to be with him even if it's only for a little, I'm happy. All I need is Kai, I know that now** Eve felt a tear slip from her eye as she finally understood why she couldn't stay away from Kai even when she couldn't stand him and why he could not stay away from her no matter how many times she pushed him away, they actually belonged together, and she knew it now.

Kai had been completely taken by surprise by Eve's sudden burst of emotion but now he couldn't be happier. She finally understood him and why he couldn't leave her alone and she accepted it, she had accepted him for who he was and that was ok. He knew Eve understood now, but was concerned about how Arisa would react to the news. Almost as if she read his mind Eve pulled away from Kai slowly then took his hand and rubbed her cheek against it, then they both turned to see how Arisa would react to the news. Kai noticed Eve had been crying but before he could bring himself to ask her what was wrong Arisa got up from the bed and started to walk towards them. He immediately turned to face her as she stopped a few feet in front of them then turned to go to Kai`s window, that had a hunter at it moments before, the creature was gone now and the sun was beginning to rise, and Arisa looked out the window at the rising sun, deep in thought.

Both Eve and Kai were standing as they waited for Arisa to say something, Eve spoke to her friend her voice a bit timid "Ari, you ok?"

It seemed like an eternity till Arisa spoke, her voice slow and deliberate. "So Kai your saying, I`m a reincarnated wolf warrior, Eve is a reincarnated princess and you are a reincarnated demon thief, am I correct?" Kai just nodded, worried that Arisa would freak out and start hyperventilating when she spoke again "That explains a lot, why I always seemed to know Eve. Like we`d met somewhere before, we have. It was just 2000 years ago. That also explains why I`ve always been drawn to the forest and the bow and arrows, I`m not human at all but a demon that`s been reincarnated, that`s why I`ve always been protective of Eve." Both Kai and Eve were a bit concerned for their friends' sanity.

"Ari?" Eve asked. Arisa came out of her thoughts and turned to face Kai and Eve, her face clouded. Both held their breath, they knew she was going to say something any minute now.

"So I`m not human after all am I, I`m actually a wolf demon?" Kai just nodded anxiously.

Arisa went silent once again, then spun around so fast Eve who was closest to her jumped back 2 feet, her ears popping out and her tail bristling with a soft hiss.

"That's so awesome!" Arisa screamed out happily, causing Kai to jump forward, his own Tail bristling and place his hand firmly over her mouth.

"Are ya out of yur mind? My parents' coulda heard you, and let me tell ya that is not a good thing especially in the early morning." He hissed at Arisa.

Eve was stunned by her friends' enthusiasm, **Geez Arisa; wake up the whole freaking neighbourhood why don't you?** She silently thought, letting out a soft hiss.

Arisa just looked her two friends and saw the warning on both their faces so she just nodded, letting them know she'd be quiet now. Kai hissed again and then slowly leaned back and removed his had from her mouth. Tilting his head slightly, he brought out his fox ears and twitched them a bit just to be certain Arisa's little outburst had not awoken his aunt and uncle, then once he was sure it hadn't, he turned back to face the girls' with a sigh of relief then spoke, his voice soft but threatening as well:

"Listen up girlies, ma parents' have no idea what I am or anything abou' Yoru and his past, and I would like ta keep it that way ok?" Both girls nodded, and Kai sighed then continued on, "At any rate, it seems ya both understand who ya really are now, and where yur place is in this world."

Again the girls nodded then Eve spoke "Our place is at your side, helping you and Yoru complete any heists, or other missions required of you guys right?"

Kai just nodded, "Ya it's at our side, helping us complete our missions or heists that may be required of us. We're kind of like mercenaries in a sense I guess, and ya girls are our partners and allies. We need ta figure out why it seems Hunters are coming back ta this plain after being gone for so long and why it seems there is a very oppressive and foreboding presence lingerin' in our town. We also need ta know why all the danger is focusing in on you Eve. Hunters aren't just yur run of the mill lapdogs, or bloodhounds is a better term for them I guess, they rarely focus on one target unless they're paid ta or are summoned ta do it. Someone is after you Eve, and I don't think its Keriko tryin' ta scare us. This presence isn't human, it's a demon, I'm certain abou' that now. We need ta watch our backs more closely from now on. I hate ta say it, but I don't think yur home is safe fur ya guys anymore. We need ta relocate you both, and figure out a plan ta fix this entire mess."

Kai looked at both Arisa and Eve and saw they knew there was no time to be kidding around anymore. They needed to get serious or they were going to be in a lot of trouble.

 **Chapter # 10: A Plan is Hatched: Moving in With**

 **My New Boyfriend, Wait ? What?**

As the sun began to rise the next day, the three friends were all still deep in thought. How were they going to do this? And stay safe? If Arisas' and Eves' home was no longer safe, where was it safe? And how was Kai going to help them get there?

Kai let out a frustrated sigh and flopped down onto his bed next to Arisa and Eve, "I have no idea what ta do fur ya guys." Kai grumbled out

Both Arisa and Eve sighed and bowed their heads in thought. "Sorry to cause you so much trouble Kai" both girls said apologetically.

Kai just shook his head "it's not yur fault, either one of ya, its fates fault, we are not ta blame. An things were just starting ta look good fur all of us, and now this…..*sigh* gad this sucks." Kai said as he rolled onto his side to face the wall.

It was almost noon when the three friends began to stir, Kai got up and began pacing back and forth, while Arisa and Eve just watched him wear a hole in the floor of his bedroom. A few moments later Kai stopped his pacing and plopped down on the floor in front of the girls, who gave him identical puzzled expressions.

"I got it!" Kai said suddenly jumping to his feet and causing both Arisa and Eve to jump.

"I have an idea of what ta do but I don't know if ya two are goin' ta be thrilled with the idea, but it's the only real option I can see ta keep you both safe…" Kai said

"Well, what is it Kai? I'm sure there is nothing else we can really do, so spill it." Arisa said, while Eve just kept silent.

"Well….you guys can move in here wit me an the Harris's. That's all I can come up with at the moment unless we all get an apartment somewhere, but either way we are going ta have ta stay together for safety reasons. It's yur choice ladies; otherwise I'm completely outta ideas." Kai said hesitantly not knowing how the girls would react to his declaration.

Both girls remained quiet for some time, which began making Kai nervous **did I offend them? Are they going to bite my head off? What's happening?** As he continued to have these chaotic thoughts run through his head, it was Eve who opened her mouth first and not Arisa. Slowly Eve opened her mouth and spoke, her voice quivering a bit "I think it's a good idea, we need to stay safe and our home is not safe anymore, so I guess this is the only logical option." Eve said, by the time she was finished speaking she could feel a strong wave of heat creeping up her neck, and immediately knew she was blushing. **Great, know what have I gotten myself into? I'm head over heels for this guy, we barely know each other and already I want to move in with him? What's wrong with me? Better yet, what's wrong with this whole damn situation?** Eve began pondering **I mean, we just got chased down by some hideous demon, Arisa and I found out we knew Kai in a previous life and that all three of us are the reincarnations of the greatest trio of thieves in history, me and Arisa lost our home because it is no longer safe, and now were basically stranded with this guy in his house, or we're on the street. I do not like our options one bit.** Eve's thoughts continued, getting more chaotic by the minute.

As Eve began struggling with her own thoughts, both Arisa and Kai were staring at her in complete disbelief. Arisa and Kai both knew Eve was not usually the one who would suggest such a thing, especially since she barely knew Kai and they had just started dating. **What has gotten into her? Eve would never say something like this before, she must really think we have very poor options. Either we stay here with a guy we barely know, or we take our chances on the street and that does not sit well with me, not in the least bit.** Arisa was very uneasy, but was more concerned about the safety of herself and Eve. **I really do not like the idea of moving in with a complete stranger, but I do trust Eve. I'd trust her with my life if need be, so I'll trust her now.**

Kai was still staring at Eve in vague disbelief when Arisa spoke up, uneasily "I agree, this is probably our best option for our situation. Even though, I'm very uncomfortable with the idea, I trust Eve's judgement so I'll say ok. We'll move in with you Kai." Arisa finished, her voice quivering at the very end.

Kai was completely taken aback, **what the hell just happened? I thought they would fight me more on this, but they gave in without much of a fuss at all. What's gotten into these two?** Kai was completely confused, until Yoru piped up. ** _"They are more aware then you may think and a lot smarter too. Both girls know they are completely at a disadvantage, because of who they are and how they have been awakened after so long. They also know that the one place where they were safe no longer exists, and so they must do what they have to in order to survive."_** Yoru finished. Kai just rolled his eyes and said **I know that, it's just strange is all ok?** Yoru just nodded in agreement but remained silent.

Eve had just snapped out of her chaotic thoughts when she heard Arisa speak; she was shocked to say the least "Ari, are you sure this is ok with you? You really are going to trust me and Kai?" Eve asked her friend.

"I trust you Eve and I always will; just I'm not quite ready to trust him though. But, due to our dire situation, I will say it probably will be safest for us to remain together in the same house." Arisa answered Eve, and looked at Kai.

"So, what now lover boy? How do we get our stuff here, when our own home is being watched by those who want to harm us hmm?" Arisa asked Kai pointedly.

Kai's eye twitched a bit at Arisa's "lover boy" comment but did nothing else really, until he answered her question. "Well, we're gunna need ta get yur stuff some how, so I'll go over an grab yur stuff after I switch with Yoru, then we'll get ya two settled in."

Both girls just nodded their heads, the same thought crossing both of their minds **this is going to take some getting used too, what have we gotten into now? We're being chased by demons, who want to kill us; we are the reincarnations of a couple of legendary thieves. We've lost our home and are moving in with a complete stranger, what's next? We're going to start a family with this guy or each other, or are we going to start an underground lair of thieves all over again? Will history repeat itself?**

Both girls were thinking about many potential problems that could result for such a drastic change in their everyday lives, their thoughts colliding with one another. Kai noticed the girl's concerns, but did not know how to comfort them. **What am I going to do? Both Arisa and Eve look pissed off and paranoid, but they know we don't have any real choices to debate on. I just hope we can all get used to this new living arrangement and get more used to being around one another, after all it's going to be like this 24 hours a day until things change or die down.**

After the girls and Kai agreed to the living arrangements', kai switched with Yoru and leapt out the window, with a quick "I'll be back ok girls? See ya soon".

Arisa just said "ok" and sat down to wait. But Eve was in conflict **Please be careful Kai, I just got to understand you more and we just got things going well between us. I can't bear to lose you.** Eve knew her face probably showed her concern, but she knew she had to trust him.

Kai could see the conflict in Eve's eyes at his departure and he sent her a quick message with a promise **I'll be back Baby, I swear it don't worry ok?** Then leaped out the window, Eve got the message and blushed **I can't believe he just called me that, its soo embarrassing.** Kai shot her a smile then leapt out his window and headed towards the girls' old home. Arisa got the message in the crossfire and blushed a bit **talk about gag-arrific but very sweet and romantic at the same time I'm a bit jealous.**

The three thieves viewed how their reincarnation's reacted to one another and all sighed, then chuckled. **_Their all still so young and naive when it comes to love, such children. This is going to be quite the change in their livers. Yes, quite the change indeed._** Then the legendary trio fell silent once again, reflecting on how innocent their reincarnation's still were, when it came to life.

 **Chapter #11: A day in the life of the legendary trio.**

Kai returned from the girls' former home within about 15 minutes with all their stuff and most of their belongings. "Well, I hope this is everythin' ya need? If not we can buy stuff as we need it. Now, here's the fun part…we have ta go talk ta my parents about this, hopefully we'll live ta see another day."

Both girls felt their jaws drop at Kai's declaration and couldn't believe he was able to grab their stuff in one trip. Normally, the girls knew it would take them at least 3 trips to get everything they needed immediately, but Kai was able to do it in one. **Unbelievable, this guy is something else** both girls thought at the same time. They gasped soon after their last thought because they could have sworn they read each other's minds. Kai immediately went on alert when the girls gasped, "Wha's wrong? Are ya guys ok?" He asked nervously.

Arisa and Eve just stared at each other for a moment then both spoke in unison, "How the hell did you just read my mind? What do you mean I read your mind? you read mine. Don't copy me, I am not! Stop it! Grrrrr…" both girls said in completely in sync, Kai could feel a sweat drop on his forehead, then he walked forward and placed a hand on Arisas' shoulder and Eves' shoulder and said…. "Really? What are ya guys doin'? Trying ta be parrots?" as Kai walked them to his bed and sat them down. Almost immediately the girls started again.

"She started it! I did not, you did? Are you trying to pick a fight with me? Stop copying me!" both Arisa and Eve started, their ears coming out along with their tails, which bristled in indignation. Kai sighed and massaged his temple. **This is going to take some getting used to, that's for sure.** He thought then sighed again, as both girls started mimicking each others movements in unison as well. After another few minutes, both girls just growled a bit then "hhmphed!" and turned their backs on each other. Kai again sighed then asked his other self "please tell meh this is only temporary?" Yoru laughed a bit along with Skylar and Emerald and answered " ** _not really, both Arisa and Eve are just starting to get used to each other again, it is almost like they are remeeting for the first time. The girls may find it irritating, but the truth of the matter is you will all get used to it as you get to know one another, it's called_** _"The group think"_ ** _state of mind that will develop more over time as we all begin living together."_** Then Yoru chuckled and fell silent, just as Arisa and Eve started repeating each other again, making Kai sigh again, **what have I gotten myself into, by agreeing to these arrangements?** He questioned himself.

Kai's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs towards his room, followed by another pair as well **oh shit…this isn't good, I thought I'd have more time to prepare before I had to talk to them about the girls.** The footsteps got louder until he heard the handle of his bedroom door begin to turn. **No escaping now, I hope we all live through this.** Was Kais' last thought before the handle was turned completely and his door was opened revealing Mr. and Mrs. Harris, Kai's distant aunt and uncle. **Great, now here's the fun part. Asking their permission to keep the girls safe** Kai thought with a grimace.

"Kai wha' on earth is this all abou'? And why are their two strange girls in yur room? Explain yurself this instant." Demanded Kai's uncle, Aaron Harris.

Eve and Arisa had quit their squabbling temporarily, only now just realizing they were not alone with Kai anymore. Kai felt his eye twitch and a bead of sweat form on his forehead, **of course, now they stop? Sigh, this going to be hard to explain without revealing anything about Yoru and the others.** Both Arisa and Eve immediately felt their cheeks go red and they turned to face the Harris' with their heads bowed in embarrassment.

"Well? I'm waitin' fur yur explanation, why are these strange girls in yur room? Out with it!" Mr. Harris demanded, a bit more forceful this time.

"Well, I'm not going ta beat around the bush about this; you might as well sit down this is going ta take awhile to explain." Kai said, his tone going flat and emotionless as his eyes narrowed at his uncle. Eve trembled at the cold look Kai had in his eyes at the moment, he scared her when he got like this and Eve hated it.

Mr. and Mrs. Harris glared at their 'son' then took a seat by his desk and turned to face Kai and the girls on his bed together. Kai sighed in aggravation, "ya want an explanation, well here it is then..." with that said Kai immediately launched into the story of how he met the girls and why they were with him in his room, in torn clothes and looking frazzled, convientley keeping out the truth about each of their true identities and the truth about their history of knowing each other. Both Eve and Arisa knew he was lying through his teeth the majority of the time through his whole explanation, but kept their mouth's shut. They knew why Kai was lying, no way would his 'parents' believe him if he told them the actual truth of their situation, if they did both of them knew they would all be placed in straight jackets and locked up in an asylum. After, Kai finished his tale he abruptly ended the conversation "and there ya have it, the whole story in a nutshell and why the girls need a place ta stay where they can be safe."

Both the Harris' had remained quiet through Kai's entire story and now spoke up "Tha' may be the case son, but we cannot have two unwed girls livin' here under our roof in yur room, it's not proper. We do understand yur concerns, but you must understand our position, if we let them stay here the neighbours will begin ta talk and we will never be able ta show our faces in public again." Mrs. Harris answered. Kai's eyes got even colder and his demeanour got even more menacing. "So yur just going ta throw two girls in need out on the street, where they'll be killed or raped just because ya don't want the neighbours ta talk? Yur pathetic and the worse kind of human bein's, that don't even deserve ta crawl on this earth, you disgust me!" Both the Harris' winced, and immediately became furious. Before they could say anything though, Kai whipped out his cell phone and immediately called a number, after two rings Kai began to speak "Hello James? Ya It's Kai, I'm good man. I have an issue right know an need ya ta help me. No, it's not tha', not tha' either, Ya tha's the problem. Anything you can do? Really? Ya, thanks tha's great, thanks a lot James I owe ya big time. Ya dude, ok later." Then Kai snapped his phone shut and immediately looked at Mr. and Mrs. Harris, his face colder then ever.

"Ya wont help meh? Well then all I hafeta say is this, get outta my house. You no longer live here." Kai said to Mr. and Mrs. Harris. The girls stared at him in complete disbelief. The same though going through their heads **is he completely serious? How is it possible that his parents no longer live in this house?**

At first the girls thought Kai was bluffing but his face had no hint of humour on it, it was set in a dark frown and his eyes had gone ice green again, **he isn't joking at all. How is that even possible?** Eve thought, and then she looked at the Harris's faces and saw all the colour drain out of them, making Mr. and Mrs. Harris look like a pair of ghosts. Both the Harris's just stood there, their mouth's opening and closing like a pair of fish. Finally, after an eternity it seemed Mr. Harris spoke.

"Dun't make me laugh, ya got no authority to do tha yet, because your not 21 yet. So I think yur bluffing, and just trying to scare your mother and me inta lettin' these girls stay. Well, it ain't happenin' so just give up." Mr. Harris said with finality.

Kai just closed his eye and rubbed the bridge of his nose, **what's going on?** Eve thought, almost as if he heard her Kai opened his mouth and spoke, his tone cold and unforgiving "Ya think yur smart huh? Tha ya got meh all figured out don't ya?" Mr. Harris just smirked, and opened his mouth to retort but Kai beat him to the punch "I ain't bluffin' James knows the situation and was able to find a loop hole in gramps' will. I know own this entire house and have been granted access ta gramps' entire estate. You no longer live here or have any claim ta his fortune, yur threw, da both of ya. So kindly get yur shit together and get off my property." Kai finished his tone going completely cold and icy at the end causing Eve ad Arisa to shiver. Neither one wanted to mess with Kai now, or get on his bad side now, so they remained quiet.

All the Harris's could do was stare in stunned disbelief at Kai's explanation, neither one of them could believe that in a matter of a few minutes, their entire lives had just been turned upside down. Kai just smirked at the looks of udder disbelief on his 'parents' faces, it was too funny. **This should teach them not to mess with me and treat me the way they have for the last, almost two years of my life. I'm finally free from them, I have Eve and Arisa at my side, and they accept me for who I am, I've never felt happier in my entire life.** Kai was thinking, after he finished his thoughts, he felt himself smile for the first time in awhile. Eve caught the site of Kai's smile out of the corner of her eye and felt her breathe get taken away, **he looks sooo handsome when he actually smiles for real, it's breathtaking. It's almost as if a huge burden has been lifted from his shoulders. I can't believe this is the man I'm in love with. He looks so much more at ease now then he ever has before, ever since I met him.** Eve felt her heart swell with joy, **but what about Mr. and Mrs. Harris? What will they do now?** Eve thought as she glanced at the Harris's, a feeling of guilt and pity taking over her. **The poor couple, they've lost everything in a matter of a few minutes; their home, their dignity, and their self-respect too. I feel kind of bad for them, but at the same time I feel they deserve it? What's wrong with me?** Eve questioned herself, then Emerald answered **_"nothing is wrong with you child. It's natural to feel that way when someone you love has been hurt or treated badly. These fools treated Kai and Yoru like objects, they never actually loved the boy. They only loved his inheritance, and tried to keep him locked up in a cage, of course Yoru was never one to allow himself to be tied down. He's a free spirit, much like Kai is as well, they brought this on themselves for their selfish actions, no need to waste your concerns on them my dear."_** Emerald said then she went quiet, leaving Eve more confused then before. Could Emerald be right? Did the Harris's deserve what they got? Eve wasn't too sure but she decided to keep quiet for know, until she could understand things a bit better. It seemed like an eternity before anyone spoke, and when they did it was Mrs. Harris, her voice quivering "you will regret this Kai, I gurantee it. You haven' seen da last of yur father or me, you can count on tha' let's go Aaron." She said dismissively, then turned her back on Kai, Arisa and Eve and walked out Kai's bedroom door. After one last cold look at Kai and the girls, Mr. Harris followed his wife.

Both Eve and Arisa sighed a bit, then suddenly felt uneasy. Is it possible the Harris's were telling the truth? Had they not seen the last of them? The girls didn't know, and the same though crossed their minds **are we in more danger now then we were before? If so, then what will the Harris's do, and when?** Arisa and Eve did not like the notion of having to face Kai's 'parents' again, especially if they were going to get back at Kai for ruining their lives, just as they had ruined his. Neither of the girls felt very safe at the moment, until Kai turned around to face them after his parents left his room and spoke "So, who wants which room? We have abou' 4 or 5 in dis house, so the choice is all yurs ladies." He said with a clap of his hands and a small smile on his lips. Both Eve and Arisa just stared at Kai in dumbfounded silence; a small bead of sweat on their foreheads **is he serious? This is so messed up.** Both girls thought, then with a shake of their heads both got up from Kai's bed and stepped out his door, to look around and see what kinds of rooms there were available in their new home. **I can't believe this is happening, I just started going out with this guy and we're already living together in a house? What am I going to get myself into next?** Eve thought as she began exploring Kai's house, with Arisa at her side and Kai leading the way pointing out where everything was so they would know. **Now what's going to happen?** Eve thought with a sigh.

Arisa heard Eve's sigh and glanced at her best friend out of the corner of her eye, **Eve looks really drained and banged up, I don't blame her though. We've had a rough couple days, and now we're living in a house with a complete stranger that I only just met a couple days ago. What's going to happen next?** Arisa thought as Kai continued to take them on a tour of their new home. **Can life get anymore complicated?** Both girls thought as they continued to get familiar with their new surroundings.

"Things are going to get interesting now, I finally found you Emerald, and you will be mine, there's no escape from me know heh heh" A dark voice said as a strange figure with silver hair and topaz coloured eyes, similar to Emerald's just a lot colder said. Then as quickly as the voice and strange figure were there, he was gone once again, but not before Eve turned around to face the window, a shudder going down her spine. **I could've sworn there was someone there a few seconds ago. Ugh...I'm terrified even though I don't know why, but I know I've felt this feeling before? What's it mean and why do I feel that life is going to get a lot more dangerous now, instead of better, now that Arisa, Kai and I are all living together. This can't be good; I think we're in more danger then we first thought.** Eve said feeling very uneasy, almost like they were being watched by a terrible monster that was waiting to pounce. _**"Your right to be scared child, I know this presence all to well, but I thought he was long gone by now. This is even bigger and more dangerous then I believe you and the other two children can even grasp, you'll have to be even more alert and on-guard then you all were before."**_ Emerald spoke, making Eve even more uneasy. **Just what is happening to all of us now? I've never been this terrified in my entire life; we're all going to have to be a lot more careful from now on.**

Kai saw how scared Eve was out of the corner of his eye, he was about to ask Eve what the problem was when Yoru hissed in his ear, venom dripping from every word he said. **_"That bastard, how is it possible he is even alive anymore? He should have been long gone by now. Emerald is in even more danger then I thought, dammit I was sure he would never be able to harm her when I slaughtered him in his sleep"_** Yoru said, making Kai's entire form quiver in fear. **Yikes, I've never heard Yoru sound like that before, what's going on?** Kai questioned, Yoru answered his voice a bit calmer now, though still on edge **_"Kai, you have to listen to me now and listen good. I know who is chasing us, and I have a feeling he is the one who sent the hunter after us. I believe I understand now, the one who is threatening us now is none other then Emerald's own father. Kaito Erise, the lord of the Western Lands. We need to be on guard now more than ever before."_** Yoru said his voice quivering a bit near the end. Kai was in complete and utter shock **is this guy really that powerful and dangerous? I've never heard Yoru's voice shake ever before, just how much danger are we in?** Kai asked, fearing the answer. The one who answered him was none other then Emerald herself **_"more danger then you know boy."_** She said her own voice shaking a bit. Kai was really scared now, everything Yoru ever told him about Emerald, made her out to be a very feared being on her own, but when she joined herself with Skylr and Yoru, she was unstoppable, hearing how scared she was herself really terrified Kai.

"Were in a lot more danger then I first though'." Kai said out loud. Arisa heard him and could hear how his voice was shaking, **what's going on now? First Eve and now Kai, why is everyone so terrified all of a sudden, are we in even more danger then we originally thought before?** Arisa thought, her own voice shaking a bit. A harsh voice answered her **_"kid, you have no idea, if the one who is chasing us really is the lord of the Western Lands, we might as well put our hands up and surrender. He'll stop at nothing until he possesses Emerald again and makes her his slave. If you thought life was hard before? Hah you have no idea how much harder and more dangerous it's about to get."_** Skylar finished abruptly.

All three of them had one thought cross their minds at the exact same time **what's going to happen now? And when will this monster attack us again? Life just got a whole lot harder and much more dangerous.** All three of them thought as they finished their tour of their new home, an overpowering sense of fear looming over their heads.

 **Chapter #12: Living life in the fast lane.**

It had been a few days since Arisa and Eve had moved in with Kai and discovered the identity of the person who had sent the hunter after them on Tuesday, when everyone first really met each other. Although, they now knew who was after them; Kaito Erise, Emerald's lord father from the west, they still had not had anymore encounters since the hunter that night. It was beginning to make them all feel very restless and uneasy so much so, their marks at school were beginning to get affected. At first Eve and Arisa were getting A's and B's on all their assignments, now the girls were lucky if they could even manage to get a C on a lot of their latest assignments. Kai, was getting A's on everything he handed in, now because of the stress and anxiety of worrying about when Emerald's father would strike again, he was lucky to get a D.

"This is ridiculous!" Eve burst out one day while she Arisa and Kai were having lunch in the cafeteria at the community college they all attended. Arisa and Kai both jumped a bit at Eve's sudden outburst, then they both sighed.

"I know It's hard righ' now hun, but we need ta try and keep ourselves safe" Kai answered Eve.

"As much as I hate to agree with him Eve, Kai is right we need to stay on alert and be ready for anything to happen" Arisa said.

Eve just grumbled in frustration "I know it's necessary but I'm almost at my limit, my grades have dropped dramatically, and I am constantly watching my back everywhere I go, I can't handle it anymore." Both Arisa and Kai could only watch on in silence as Eve struggled.

"I know what your feeling Eve, I'm in the same boat too or have you forgotten?" Arisa questioned Eve, before she could respond Kai spoke up.

"Ya both have it a bit easier then meh, all my grades hafe dropped dangerously fast, I was gettin'A's on everythin'before. Now I'm lucky to get D's, this stress is getting to me as well girls." He said to the girls.

All three let out another sigh **I don't know how any of this can get any worse.** All three thought, just then there was a commotion at the front of the cafeteria. It was Eve who noticed the commotion first **what on earth is happening now?** She thought, then she looked towards the front of the cafeteria and immediately all the colour from her face drained, **it's official now, things just got a whole lot worse.** Eve then gulped nervously and whimpered a bit, instinctively she reached out her hand and began looking for Kai's hand. As soon as she found it, she grasped it hardly. "Ow..Eve that hurts, what's up darlin'" Kai said, then he turned to Eve and noticed she was trembling and had gone white as a ghost, her eyes were fixated on the front of the cafeteria. "Eve waz wrong?" Kai asked, when all he got was a whimper from Eve he followed her eyes to the front of the court, immediately his eyes widened out of surprise then they darkened considerably, turning into two sheets of green ice. **Things just got a lot worse, how the hell did she get out so fast?** Kai thought as his eyes landed on none other than Keriko Kusama and her group of lackeys. Kai then reached out a took Arisa's hand and tugged on it suddenly, causing Arisa to tumble a bit. "What the hell Kai? Why are you grabbing my hand so suddenly." When she didn't get a response she opened her mouth to ask him again, what was going on when she heard Kai growl and heard the angry hisses of the others in her head. Immediately she closed her mouth **the hell is wrong with everyone?** Immediately Skylar responded, her own voice dripping with complete malice **_"what the hell is that useless human being doing back here? She should still be incarcerated"_** Arisa was worried now, **what's up with skylar? This cannot be good** as soon as Arisa finished her last thought her eyes followed Kai and Eve's eyes to the front of the cafe, and two words escaped her lips "Ah Hell..". Arisa saw Keriko standing there with her lackeys, the same thought ran through all their minds **Life just got even more complicated, this cannot end well at all.**

Keriko had just entered the school after being incarcerated for almost a week because of Kai, Eve and Arisa. **Where the hell are those assholes?** She thought and began scanning the cafeteria, enjoying the shocked whispers of everyone around her. **That's right** she thought **fear me and what I can do when you piss me off.** Keriko smirked coldly, then chuckled darkly, and went back to scanning the cafeteria. **Ah ha there they are, those bastards who got me arrested for not knowing their places.** Immediately Keriko yelled "there you are Eve Avalonia, I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me!" Keriko then began pushing through everyone who got in her way, as she was racing over to Eve to make her pay for getting her arrested. "Youre mine you lousy Bitch!" Keriko screamed just as she got close to Eve, Arisa and Kai, a knife in her hand with her eyes intent on bloodshed.

Eve let out a bit of a yelp "Oh shit, I'm gunna be killed!" Instantly Emerald's harsh and icy voice called out, **_"you foolish child, I warned you to take care of this nuisance early because I knew she would be back, use my help child. Call out my name so we can finally become one being, do it now!"_** Eve shook her head and thought back, **No Emerald I can't I'm scared.** Emerald hissed and said **_"Enough child, if you do not do this now, this pathetic human is going to kill you! Do it now! Hurry!"_** Eve shook her head and cried out in her mind **I'm too scared, but I don't want to die.** Emerald snarled viciously **_"do it now!"_** Eve was terrified, finally just as Keriko had the knife heading for her heart, muffled screams from her peers around her **I don't want to die, Emerald help me!** Immediately a warm sensation began to fill her body, starting at her toes and climbing up her back **_"well done child, I will take over know though your body shall remain in control"_** Eve heard Emerald say, just as Eve's hand shot out and grabbed Keriko's hand with the knife in it in such a flash, if you blinked you would of missed it.

Keriko gasped in shock as Eve grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back, causing the knife to fall from her hand. How the hell did she do that! It's impossible! Keriko thought, as she turned to look at Eve's face and opened her mouth to swear at her. What The Hell? What's wrong with her?! Keriko's thought ended as she looked at Eve's face and Aquamarine eyes and fangs greeted her. Abruptly Keriko was terrified and she screamed as Eve's voice became very dark and menacing all of a sudden "what's wrong Keri? Are you scared?" Eve said murderously, Keriko just screamed again and cried out "Ahhhh! She's going to break my arm, somebody stop her!" Eve just chuckled darkly and began twisting Keriko's arm even more.

Meanwhile, while Eve had grabbed Keriko's arm and began twisting it, Kai and Arisa threw Keriko's lackeys off of them violently, causing them to fall to the ground unconscious and turned around to help Eve, but they could not find her, Arisa was nervous and she looked around frantically **where is she?** Arisa thought and turned to Kai who looked nervous as well, until his eyes zeroed in on a spot not too far from them **what's he looking at?** Arisa thought, but before she could open her mouth to ask him she shivered **what on earth?** She thought, immediately the air around them changed and it became very dark and menacing.

"What the hell is going on?" Arisa said as she shivered a bit, "why the hell is the air so murderous and menacing…wait, where is Eve? She was with us here when Kerikos lackeys attacked us…where is she now? Where…"Arisa said but immediately clammed up when she heard a deadly voice beside her and turned around to see Kai partially transformed and growling a bit.

" _If your looking for Eve she's over there and Emerald has now been bonded to her"_ Kai said, causing Arisa to shiver at the malice in his voice, Yoru was in control at the moment.

Shaking off her sudden terror at how dangerous both Kai and Yoru sounded now; she turned and looked where he had indicated Eve was. Arisa gasped in shock as she looked at her friend, **Eve? What's happened to you?** Arisa thought as she looked at her friend and did not recognize her. Before Arisa could say anything Kai spoke up from beside her, causing Arisa to jump a bit **Whoa! When did he get there?** Kai chuckled then spoke, his own voice coming out.

"Ya wanted to know where Eve was an I told ya. Though Eve is not herself, she an Emerald are now bonded as one." Arisa gasped in surprise.

"Are you serious? They've completely bonded now?"Arisa asked and Kai just nodded, **unreal, she looks so different now. She looks and feels a lot more dangerous and stronger than before.** Arisa stated to herself, **will I be like that when Skylar and I become one?** She pondered. Iimmediately Skylar answered her **_"ya, once we bond completely you will become a lot stronger and much more dangerous. Right know though, you and Yoru have to do something or Eve will transform into Emerald completely, ears, tail, and claws."_** Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Arisa knew Skylar was right, she and Kai needed to do something fast or their secret would be out in the open for everyone to see. **This is so dangerous, we have to hurry!** Arisa thought as she grabbed Kai's arm and said "come on we have to stop her now or this entire place will be destroyed."

Kai was lost in his thoughts **I never thought they would become this powerful once they bonded into one. This is getting very dangerous we have to do something.** Kai thought. **_"we need to get Emerald under control immediately, before this situation gets any more dangerous."_** Kai was startled a bit **Yoru? What are we going to do?** Kai asked his other half, just as Arisa grabbed his arm and said they needed to stop Eve fast or their secret would be blown.

"Ya yur righ'arisa, we hafe ta stop her now" Kai stated as he let himself be dragged by Arisa towards Eve and Keriko.

 **Damn, what am I going to do?** Kai thought nervously as they came to Eve and Keriko, he could already hear Keriko's bone cracking. **Crap! I have to stop this now!** Kai thought as he broke away from Arisa and moved to Eve's side in a flash.

Arisa was stunned **whoa?! How the hell did he get to her that fast?** A harsh voice answered her, **_"that fool, if he does that then it doesn't matter what Emerald and Eve do, the secret will be blown anyway."_** Skylar growled, **what the heck?** Before Arisa could say anything Skylar snarled out **_"he and Yoru are more connected then I thought. He used Yoru's speed to get to Eve and Emerald as quick as possible."_** Arisa just nodded dumbly, and then quickened her pace to get to her friends. **Please Kai do something? She needs to come back to us.** Was Arisa's last thought as she got to her friends.

Kai grabbed Eve's shoulder without hesitation and immediately spoke his voice low "Eve enough, you've made yur point, now let her go or your ears, tail and claws will pop out." Eve just snarled then looked at Kai her eyes icy and aquamarine. **Uh oh,** Kai thought as he realized it was Emerald and not Eve who was in control. As soon as Emerald saw it was Kai, she loosened her grip on Keriko's arm.

Keriko gasped as she grabbed her arm, and turned around and cried out in fear "she's nuts, she's not human…she can't be she's a monster!" Keriko said as she stumbled away from Eve in complete and utter terror.

Eve heard her and turned to Keriko and snarled "monster? I'll show you a monster!" She said as she began to lunge at Keriko once again, Kai immediately grabbed Eve and spun her around and crushed his lips on her own, Eve was completely shocked, and was stunned. Kai pulled back from her and noticed she was calmer; he began to relax but suddenly was stunned when Eve all of a sudden grabbed him and kissed him with such intensity he almost collapsed. Quickly Arisa knew this situation could only get worse so she pushed her friends out of the cafeteria into the yard near the football fields. **So not a good situation, looks like things are going to get crazy again!** She sighed then pushed them out to the yard.

As soon as all three were outside of the cafeteria, things got even more intense between Kai and Eve, **or more accurately Emerald,** Arisa thought as Kai was pinned up against a big oak tree by Eve and Emerald violently.

"Mmmffff!" Kai began to struggle against Eve and Emerald as they shoved their tongue down his throat forcibly. Eve and Emerald chuckled as he pushed against them, and then bit his lip till it bled. After Eve and Emerald lapped up some of Kai's blood, he managed to push them back with a gasp.

"Geez, mmm…ma lip kills" Kai said as he wiped his blood from his lip with his hand, then he turned to look at Eve and Emerald, who were smirking seductively. Kai hissed then brushed more blood away "ya didn'hafe ta be so rough, I'll let ya do wateva ya want with me at home, but not at school." Kai growled, and then spoke "I know it was ya Emerald, Eve is neva tha aggressive or possessive. Can I please hafe ma girlfriend back? Ya psycho bitch." Kai just snarled, **_"watch your tongue Kai, Emerald is my mate. You best heed my warning, don't ever say such a thing about her again understand?"_** Yoru snarled at Kai. Kai just shuddered a bit at the hostility in Yoru's voice **damn, we may be one in the same but he still scares the shit outta me.** Kai thought, and then he shook his head and looked up into Emerald's smug face.

" _I couldn't help myself, your such a delicious and tempting young man. I just wanted a taste, and I like what you taste like heheh"_ Emerald chuckled darkly, and then licked her lips causing Kai to shudder even more. **Back off sister, he's my boyfriend and Yoru is yours so hands off! Got it? Now switch back with me you horny animal.** Eve threatened, Emerald just chuckled in amusement _"ohhh…looks like I touched a nerve with my darling other half, hmmm she's not such a pushover afterall. Things are going to get fun now heh heh"_ Emerald said, then walked over to Kai who tried to push her away, and grabbed him by the throat and crashed her lips onto his own, biting his lip again and drawing blood. Kai gasped a bit and Emerald took the opportunity to stick her tongue in his mouth once more and feel him up a bit before she pulled back and licked her lips again saying _"see you again soon baby boy heh heh"_ then she winked at Kai and turned back into Eve. Kai growled a bit then gasped as Emerald let him go again "horny bitch" he snarled a bit, and then got a vicious snarl from Yoru **sorry man, she just really likes messing with me.** Kai apologized to his other half nervously, hoping to placate him. Yoru snarled a bit more then said **_"fine, I'll forgive you this time, but next time I may not be so merciful, got it boy?"_** Kai gulped nervously then nodded his head to show he understood, Yoru went quiet again.

After Kai apologized to Yoru, he collapsed to his knees and put his head in his hands as a shiver went up his spine. **Why me? Why is she doing this to me?** Kai thought as he let a couple tears drop down to the grass. Immediately, he brushed them away violently then went quiet.

Arisa watched as Emerald had her way with Kai as she was still in Eve's body, and she felt her heart squeeze after she saw how miserable Kai was after Emerald had her fun then turned back into Eve. **Oh Kai, I'm so sorry I didn't do anything to help you.** Arisa felt herself tearing up a bit when Skylar popped into her head and spoke in a relatively gentle tone **_"look Arisa, there is nothing you could've done to stop Emerald when she gets like that. When Em gets like that, she always gets what she wants and no one can stop her. So don't beat yourself up over it, both Eve and Kai were well aware of what might happen between them once Emerald and Yoru were reconnected and they have to get through this on their own."_** Skylar went silent again, Arisa was shocked at how gentle and kind Skylar was while she was talking to her, Arisa smiled and said "thank you Skylar, thanks a lot for cheering me up a bit" the only response she got was a **_"meh"_** then it was silent.

As soon as Eve regained control over her body, she immediately knew what Emerald had done. Frantically, Eve looked for Kai and saw he was on his knees under the oak tree; she sighed with relief then went to his side. "Kai….?" Eve said hesitantly, then she reached out to him and Kai slapped her hand away. Kai looked up to cuss Emerald off and tell her not to touch him, when he realized it was Eve who had reached out to him and he had slapped her hand away. Immediately Kai began to apologize to Eve frantically.

"Eve! I'm so sorry, I thought ya were Emerald and I just…."He was saying till Eve placed a finger on his lips and said to him;

"Shh it's ok, let me see the damage." Eve said, Kai began to protest then Eve said "no Kai, let me see how bad she hurt you".

Kai went to protest one more time but stopped himself when Eve looked at him with such sadness he gave in and nodded. Eve reached out to his face hesitantly then gently tilted his head to the side so she could see the hand prints on Kai's throat from where Emerald had grabbed him and slammed him against the tree; she gasped a bit then gently tilted his head to the other side and examined the damage there. Eve felt herself tearing up as she let Kai's head go and clasped her hands over her mouth in horror at what Emerald had done to Kai this time, his lips were bruised and bloody, his throat hand finger marks on both sides and she couldn't see it know, but she knew his back was bruised along with his shoulders because of the force Emerald used to slam him against the tree to pin him so she could have some fun with him. Eve stepped away from her boyfriend shaking her head as tears began welling up in her eyes. Immediately Kai got up and winced a bit as he made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her, immediately Eve began pushing him away shaking her head and saying how she was not good enough for him, Kai refused to let go and intensified his grip on Eve a bit until she gave up and went limp in his arms crying.

"Shh it's ok luv, it's not yur fault she likes ta mess with meh. I luv ya babe and not her, please don't cry, we'll get through dis I promise ya." Kai said, trying to soothe Eve and calm her down, Arisa looked sad for her friends and her ears and tail had popped out without her noticing, Arisa's ears were drooping until they shot up sharply and began swivelling in every direction.

Kai kept saying soothing words to Eve until his instincts kicked in. His hair was standing on end and a chill ran up his spine, he knew they weren't alone. Immediately Kai tensed his arms around Eve more and his ears popped out then began swivelling in every direction too. Eve knew something was up as soon as Kai's body got tense.

"Kai..? What's wrong?" Before Eve could say anymore Kai shushed her and went back to listening. Eve was confused until she felt a familiar shiver run up her spine, immediately Eve knew who was watching them even before there was a dark chuckle near them.

" Heh heh, hello Emerald it's wonderful to see you again my dear. I've been so lonely without you around lately, so I've come to take you back" a dark voice said. Immediately Eve shrieked, and grabbed onto Kai with all her might.

Kai was stunned and asked "Eve what…" before he could finish his question he heard the dark voice, that had been haunting Eve's dreams lately and was sending Yoru, Emerald and Skylar into overdrive and defense. Emerald was terrified and immediately took over Eve's body again and began to scream as the owner of the horrible voice began approaching them. Yoru and Skylar immediately took over Arisa and Kai's bodies and closed in together to shield Emerald.

" _Heh heh heh, I'm so glad to see you all once again, things have been so dull lately. I'm glad your all back know, things will be more entertaining from now on. Mwwahhhaaaa!"_ the dark voice was saying.

" _Dammit, where is he? The coward, it sounds like his voice is all over the place I can't pinpoint where he's at Dammit all to hell!"_ Skylar cried out in frustration.

" _I don't know exactly where he is either but I know he is close. I hate being blind in the face of an enemy."_ ****Yoru snarled in frustration as well.

Emerald screamed again and clung to Yoru in terror _"no, I don't want to go back there, I can't go back there I will never survive, I can't go back there!"_ ****Emerald began to go into hysterics in Yoru's arms, immediately Yoru frantically tried to calm her down. Emerald never broke down like she was at the moment before in her entire life, and seeing her this terrified unnerved Yoru more than anything ever had before in his life.

" _It's ok my love, I will never let this disgusting creature touch you ever again I swear it on my life!"_ ****Yoru said to Emerald.

As Yoru continued to soothe Emerald Skylar kept scanning the area around them for any signs of an approaching enemy. **Dammit this is impossible! Where is he?** Skylar thought in frustration, it appeared his voice was coming from every direction until Emerald screamed in terror as she looked into a set of trees about 5 feet from where they are standing. Immediately Yoru and Skylar jumped back 3 feet to put some more distance between them and the dark figure that was coming closer as Emerald began hyperventilating again, Skylar and Yoru looked up just as Emerald screamed _"Noooo, get away from me!"_ and buried her face into Yoru's chest. Both he and Skylar looked up and came face to face with the main object of Emerald's horrible night terror's that had been happening as of late, causing her to act out more. There looking at them with a cold smirk on his face and snarling hunters on either side of him, was Emerald's father Kaito Erise the great demon lord of the West.

The monster that was in fact Emerald's own father then spoke to the young trio of demons and said _"It's been so long since I saw you all; it's nice to see you again. But, I'm afraid I am here to get my lovely daughter and bring her home where she belongs, so why don't you just hand her over hmmm? Then no one has to get hurt"_ He said, acting friendly to Yoru and Skylar.

" _I would rather die than hand Emerald over to a monster like you."_ Yoru snarled, along with Skylar.

" _I agree with Yoru here, I'd rather die than give Em up to the likes of you willingly"_

Skylar said viciously.

Kaito sighed and looked as if he had been hurt by their words, but both Yoru and Skylar knew better. **_He could care less about what we say, as long as he gets Emerald back by any means necessary, he wins this fight._** Kaito chuckled as he looked at Skylar and Yoru then said _"please let's not do this ok? Just give me Emerald and be on your way. Afterall you both know neither one of you stands a chance against me, just give up or else."_ Kaito said, just as two hunters walked out of the trees and went to stand on either side of Kaito.

Yoru and Skylar growled out in frustration, they knew at this range they would not stand a chance against Kaito or the hunters. They needed to get away and fast, **_but how?_** Yoru thought as Skylar began to get into a defensive crouch ready to attack at any moment. Suddenly Yoru had an idea **_yes, that should work well._** Just as he finished his last thought the hunters launched themselves at the two younger demons, and just as they were about to hit them Yoru quickly said _"Skylar cover your mouth and nose immediately"_ At first Skylar was unsure of what to do but then she saw Yoru reach into his silver hair and pull out something very round and small **_What on earth?_** Skylar thought just as Yoru said _"cover them now!"_ Skylar did as she was told a split second later Yoru threw the small round object onto the floor infront of them and it exploded **_a smoke bomb?_** Skylar thought then grinned **_nice job boss, nice job indeed._** Then with the cover provided by the smoke bomb, Yoru, Skylar and terrified Emerald made their escape.

As the smoke cleared Kaito notice that the chaos trio had vanished and cried out in frustration _"urghh nooo! I almost had her."_ He growled then thought for a moment and said _"no matter, I will have her back Yoru. Mark my words, I will take what is rightfully mine back and I will see your head on my wall, I swear it!"_ Then with a quick flick of his robe, the lord of the Western lands disappeared into the trees, the hunters at his heels.


End file.
